Saving Audrey an Oliver Wood romance
by oliversgur05
Summary: COMPLETED!! Audrey doesn't fit in in America. Finally, she is told a family secret that could change her life & is sent to Hogwarts. Can Oliver help her in this new world? Please R/R!
1. Meet Audrey

Saving Audrey  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Does anyone have anymore cigarettes?" shouted Audrey across the room.  
  
With her East Coast tan, dark chestnut hair and bright green eyes, sixteen year-old Audrey Kelly appeared perfect. However, the one thing wrong with Audrey was that she always seemed to fall in with the wrong crowd. Anyone who didn't know Audrey would automatically assume she was the most popular girl wherever she went. They couldn't be more wrong. Her mother was constantly moving her from school to school, hoping she would soon manage to fall in with the "right kind of people". It never worked out that way. Audrey was beautiful, talented, intelligent, and wealthy. The "right kind of people" did not want someone who was better than them at everything, leaving Audrey to bond with those who would accept her, those whom her mother considered a crowd not to be associated with.  
  
After helping her friends finish off a carton of cigarettes and a 24 pack of beer, Audrey rose from her boyfriend's lap. "Come on Josh," she announced, "we better start heading home. Mother informed me this afternoon that I best start coming home before the paper is delivered or she'll take away the car keys." After finishing his last beer and letting out a belch that made Audrey cringe, the two headed out to Audrey's new Mustang convertible. The two drove home in silence until Audrey pulled up in front of Josh's house and put the car in park.  
  
"You sneaking out to meet me tonight?" "No Josh, I'm really tired and I have a meeting with my mother and grandparents tomorrow so I think it is best I stay home." "Fine then, have it your way. Call me when you can leave your dream world and head to the slums to be with us." With that he got out of the car and stumbled into his house.  
  
Audrey wasn't really sure why she hung out with Josh and his crowd. She had certainly not been brought up to do the things she did when she was with them. Teresa Kelly did not approve of smoking, drinking, and being promiscuous. It wasn't like Audrey even cared about doing these things. The person she was around her so-called friends was not the real Audrey. But she had tried being the real Audrey before and was not accepted by anybody. This group at least accepted her for what she tried to be. So her free time was spent with those that she had absolutely nothing in common with. But then again, she didn't seem to have much in common with anybody, not even her family. As she crawled into bed that night, little did she know the part of her family she could relate to was in London preparing for her arrival. When she woke the next morning, she would come face to face with the greatest influence in her life - the father whom she had never seen and whom her mother never spoke of. 


	2. family secret

Chapter 2  
  
"Audrey Virginia Kelly, get out of the bed and make your self presentable this instant." Audrey rolled out of bed with a terrible feeling in her stomach. For one, her mother never woke her herself. That was a job left to Lisa, Audrey's older sister. Lisa pretty much had most of the responsibility where Audrey was concerned, except for the discipline aspect. That seemed to be left up to Audrey's grandparents and mother. All Tina seemed to do was criticize and try to plot out Audrey's life. Lisa was the one who took care of Audrey and actually seemed interested in her. In fact, Audrey considered Lisa more of a mother than her own.  
  
"Audrey, I am ashamed. Do you know how bad it will look for the family if your little rendezvous gets out? You are lucky that your grandparents give a lot of money to that school. Otherwise, you would have ended up arrested. At least now you have simply been asked to transfer. Honestly, breaking into the football stadium with that bunch of hoodlums, and taking the headmaster's daughter with you! And how in the hell did you manage to get onto the press box? No, don't answer that, I don't even want to hear you right now. Get out of my sight while I call your grandparents and decide where I should send you this time!"  
  
Audrey ran to her room before her mother could see the tears forming in her eyes. She would never let her mother see her cry .She didn't know how long she had been staring at her ceiling when she heard a knock. She quickly put on a nonchalant face and announced for her visitor to enter. Seeing it was Lisa, she put her guard down. "I didn't break in Lisa. I was simply staring at the gate, trying to figure out how to get in, and the lock all the sudden popped open. Same with the press box. I was just looking at it, thinking, and all the sudden this ladder just kind of appeared, and as soon as I got up there, it was gone. I can't explain it. If I told anybody else this, they would have simply sent me in for drug rehab. Oh Lisa, why does this always happen to me? It's not like I go looking for trouble, weird things just always seem to happen to me. "  
  
Audrey could still remember the look on Lisa's face two years ago as Audrey broke down. It was almost like a part of Lisa felt Audrey's pain and misunderstanding. Her mother, while not a heartless bitch, never looked like that. Audrey felt that Lisa could see a part of her soul that no one else could. Audrey looked into the mirror and noticed the emotion in her eyes that stemmed from such thoughts. She quickly scolded herself. She was meeting with her grandparents and mother soon, she definitely did not want any emotion to appear during such an event. After running a brush through her hair and slipping on her sandals, Audrey headed down the steps to the parlor. Expecting to see her mother and grandparents, Audrey's bouncy walk suddenly came to a halt. Sitting on the couch across from her grandparents was Lisa, with Audrey's mother on one side of her and a red-haired man with a strange earring on her other.  
  
"Hello Audrey darling." Her grandparents stated in a very monotone voice without even rising to greet her. "Please, have a seat, we have a lot to discuss today."  
  
Audrey fell into the leather chair beside her grandfather. "OK, let's just get to the point of this. Which school am I going to this year? And what do Lisa and this guy have to do with it?" Seeing the look on Lisa's face at this comment, Audrey was immediately sorry for what she did.  
  
"Mom, Dad, I think you've helped us out enough today. If you would like to head to the living room, I think we can take care of everything." Audrey hoped no one noticed her mouth dropped as her grandparents looked at Tina and Lisa and quietly left the room. After the door closed, Tina continued speaking. "Audrey, I have decided that no school here is suited for you. Instead, you will be going to England and attending Hogwarts." "Hogwarts? Is this some kind of joke? I've never heard of such a place!"  
  
"Perhaps I should tell you a little about your background. That would probably help you understand Hogwarts and why you are just now hearing about it." Tina glanced at Lisa and the man beside her before beginning her story. "As you know, Lisa had just finished school when you were born. I am sure you noticed the lack of photographs or mementos of your sister growing up lying around. It is not because I don't love my daughter, I do, even though I may not act like it." Tina glanced at her oldest daughter with a sad expression on her face. "However, this story goes back much further than your sister's school days. It actually starts when I was a young girl."  
  
Seventeen year-old Tina Kelly waited anxiously by to the 10th corridor at King's Crossing. Only yesterday, she had graduated from St. Francis Catholic School and she had never seen her parents happier. That had all changed about an hour ago, though. Tina announced to her parents that she was going to go meet her boyfriend, Samuel Briggs, when he got off the train from school. He had just graduated top of his class from Hogwarts.  
  
When Tina had first started dating Samuel, she knew nothing of this school. When Samuel would never allow her to accompany him to the station, Tina began thinking that this school was made up. When no one else had heard of it, Tina started thinking Samuel did not even attend school and went off somewhere else when Tina went back to St. Francis' after the holidays. Her suspicions got the best of her and Tina went crazy. Realizing how much his secrecy was hurting his girlfriend, Samuel informed her that he did indeed attend school and it was called Hogwarts, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After three hours, Samuel finally convinced Tina that he was in fact a wizard. Tina went against every reaction Samuel imagined her having to his news- she was actually excited and interested. They had been dating for three years and the week before going back for his last term, Samuel had proposed.  
  
Tina could not wait for graduation and married life. Tina's parents had other plans for her, though. Tina was going to go to college and make a name for herself, just like everyone else in the family. However, they agreed when Tina told them she was going to meet Samuel at the station convinced that she was going to tell him she was going to college and not getting married. Right before she left, she kissed her parents good-bye and told them she was marrying Samuel. Her parents argued with her until she stopped them, telling them not only was she in love, she was also pregnant. They immediately disowned her and left without saying good-bye. Tina was strong, though. She and Samuel were in love, and she knew they would survive. "So what happened to Samuel?"  
  
"Samuel and I were married only a month later, and not much later, I gave birth to Lisa. I was right, we could survive. Samuel had a great job and took care of Lisa and me. However, Samuel's job was as dangerous as it was good. He died in the field just before Lisa turned two. I was heartbroken. Samuel had left us money of course, but not enough to survive long. I knew that I could not let my pride destroy my child's life. So I gave into the only option I had. I called my parents. They took Lisa and I in, hiring a nanny so I could finally go to college and make something of myself. On Lisa's eleventh birthday, she received an acceptance letter to Samuel's alma mater. After much debate with my parents, she was allowed to go. They knew it was only right to let Lisa serve her father's memory, and of course she could still go to a normal college after graduation." Tina paused and looked to Lisa. "Lisa, I think you should continue the story from here."  
  
Lisa nodded slowly and picked up where her mother had left off. "Hogwarts was the best experience of my life. I had wonderful friends, great classes, and in my fifth year, I fell deeply in love." She looked at the guy on her left. "My life seemed almost perfect. Then, the summer before my sixth year, I started feeling sick all of the time. Finally, I went to a doctor. He informed me that it might not be best to go back to school. I was almost four months pregnant. I would physically be able to go back to school second semester though, after I gave birth."  
  
Audrey was incredibly confused. She was not sure what Lisa's story had to do with her and where in the hell had this baby gone? Was all of this really necessary to explain what Hogwarts was? Shouldn't they have moved on to explaining this whole magic concept to her?  
  
Lisa paused as she felt the questions building up inside of Audrey. She then took a deep breath and continued. "So I informed the Headmaster, Dumbledore, that I would be needing a private tutor for the first half of the year and returning to Hogwarts after Christmas. Everyone at school was so worried about me and the illness that I chose not to speak of. Finally, on December 12th, I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. A month later, I left her with my mother to keep as her own and returned to school and the life of a normal teenage girl. However, I carried a burden inside of me for the last fifteen years. Not only had I given birth to a child who would probably never know me as a mother, but had also kept her a secret from her father."  
  
"Audrey, I am sorry that I was never a true mother to you." She looked at her shocked daughter, who was the same age as she when she got pregnant. She then focused on the red head beside her. "Bill Weasley, this is Audrey, our daughter." As Audrey let out a cry and ran from the room, she noticed the red head, (her father?), pass out. 


	3. answers

JK owns Bill and any other familiar characters. The Kelly family belongs to me!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Audrey sat on the dock, hundreds of questions running through her head. Why was Tina all of the sudden becoming emotional? Why had it taken them fifteen years to tell her the truth? And who in the hell was this redheaded father? She lied back and tried to calm her emotions as the dock moved with the lake.  
  
She had obviously falling asleep because the next thing she knew, she was being carried into the house by her father. It seemed so strange to her to think of anybody as a father after living fifteen years without one. She pretended to still be fast asleep until she was placed on her bed. Then, hearing the voices of both Tina and Lisa in the room with her and the guy, Audrey sat up and began screaming.  
  
"What in the hell is going on here? Who is this guy, my father? And why in the hell are you telling me this now? Damn it, this is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. Sending me to another school in the area is one thing; I've grown quite used to that. But what about this magic school thing in England? I've never heard such bull shit in my life. And just exactly who am I supposed to call mother here? And does that mean I should all the sudden start calling you Grandma?" She stared at Tina as the others laughed at this last question. Of course, the laughter only sent her into another rage. "I am glad you find this such a laughing matter. I am being sent to a school of magic! I know nothing about magic. How in the hell is a fifteen year-old suddenly supposed to appear at this school that eleven year-olds begin? Don't you think I am a little behind?"  
  
"Whoa, calm down fireball" stated Lisa. "First off, this is Bill Weasley, the guy I fell in love with at Hogwarts. He is in fact your father. He however did not know of your existence until the other day. I did not tell your father about you because he had so much potential and his family expected so much out of him. I knew that if he found out we had a child he would want to devote his life to us. I couldn't have him giving up everything he worked for because of this. The only people at Hogwarts who knew of you were Dumbledore and McGonagall. Being the child of a Weasley and a grandchild of a Briggs, there was no question you would be magical. However, I received a letter from Dumbledore the other day and knew it was time to contact Bill." "What does this letter have to do with me" questioned Audrey.  
  
"I had been consulting with Dumbledore about all of the problems you had been having at your other schools. See, not having grown up with a father, Dumbledore became as such to me. Anyway, I was telling him everything and he wrote back and thinks that it might be time for us to allow you to come to Hogwarts. It has come to his attention that you possess some qualities that may be helpful to the wizarding world in the future. What those qualities are, I'm not sure. I trust you will discover them at Hogwarts." "If I possess these qualities, why am I just now getting invited, when you started Hogwarts four years earlier?"  
  
This time, it was Tina who spoke up "Audrey, you too were sent an acceptance to Hogwarts at age eleven. However, we were forbidden to inform you. My parents blame all the problems in this family on the wizarding world. It is the fault of these magical people that there are two fatherless girls in this family. At least that is what they think. They are also the reason I am so hard on you girls. They allowed me to come home after my husband's death only if I would take back my maiden name and allow them to make all the decisions regarding my child. Since you were Lisa's child, this included making decisions regarding you. They are only allowing us to send you to Hogwarts because nothing else seems to be working. I think that they are finally stepping down from controlling my life. It only took me forty-eight years to stand up to them." Tina gave a small smile.  
  
"Still, won't I be far behind the other kids my age?" Audrey had calmed down and was suddenly interested in this new aspect of her life. "I don't know magic or anything about it."  
  
For the first time that day, Bill spoke. "Audrey, if it is all right with you, Lisa and I will be taking you to England right away. Judging from your family history, you will have no problem with magic."  
  
"Especially after spending the summer with the Weasleys. They are one of the most well-known families in the wizarding world." Bill blushed at Lisa's comment. "They should have you caught up enough to start the fifth year when you arrive. McGonagal and Dumbledore are going to arrange tutors for you as well, at least until you are completely caught up. You are a smart girl Audrey; I trust you can do it. I also know you can do magic." Lisa gave Audrey a funny look and Audrey immediately understood. The stadium incident.  
  
Audrey spent the next couple of days packing, sorting out her whole family situation; and getting to know her dad. He was really cool, but he did not strike Audrey as dad-like. Of course, he had only known he had a child practically half his age a couple of weeks. Soon, Audrey was telling her grandmother (Tina) good-bye.  
  
"Please owl me, and I hope to be seeing you at Christmas." Tina had become a much better person since her parents had quit running the household. Bill had apparated with all of Audrey's things and was waiting on Lisa and Audrey at his parent's house. After hugging her grandmother, Audrey headed for the door. Lisa stopped her before she could get through the front foyer, though.  
  
"You're a witch now, remember? We don't travel like normal people. Follow me." Lisa walked into the den and stopped at the fire place. She handed Audrey some powder and began explaining. "Now, you just throw this down and say 'The Burrow' in a loud and secure voice, ok?" Audrey simply nodded, confused as to what this had to do with the fireplace. Suddenly, Lisa tapped what appeared to be a wand against the fireplace and it grew. Lisa stepped in, threw down the powder and shouted "The Burrow". She was immediately gone. After a reassuring glance from her grandmother, Audrey followed.  
  
After a very nauseating, but quick, trip, it stopped and Audrey was thrown onto the floor. She looked up to see Lisa and a crowd of redheads surrounding her. She knew immediately this was her new family. 


	4. The Weasley's

All recognizable characters (yes, there finally are some in this chapter) belong to JK. Audrey and the Kelly's belong to me.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Audrey was immediately grabbed by the two older adults of the group and brushed off. She assumed they most be her grandparents. For a moment she stared at them all as they looked at her and Lisa. Finally, the older woman broke the silence.  
  
"Hello Audrey. I am Molly Weasley, and this is my husband Arthur. We are your grandparents I guess. And these are our children. Percy will be a fifth year with you this year. The twins over here are George and Fred; they will be in their third year at Hogwarts. This is Ron, our youngest boy and he's just beginning his first year. Ginny is our youngest and the only girl in the family. We also have another son Charlie, but he works in Romania with dragons. I am sure you want to get cleaned up and all, so Ginny will take you to your room and you can get settled in. "  
  
Audrey could overhear Molly and Lisa as she followed Ginny up the stairs. "Lisa dear, it is so good to see you. We asked ourselves for years where you had disappeared to after graduation. Bill never got over you. He was so excited to get an owl. He often had wondered what he could have done to make you stay."  
  
"Oh Molly, I am so sorry. I just left you all with no notice. After I became pregnant with Audrey it was obvious to me that I needed to just slip out of Bill's life. Not a day goes by that I don't think of him and the rest of the family. I don't know what I would have done without you all. It's so good to be back here, even if the circumstances aren't what you hoped for I am sure."  
  
"Well, while I don't approve of the sort of behavior that you and Bill obviously carried on fifteen years ago, there is nothing that can be done about it now. I am just thankful that Bill has you back in his life and I certainly hope that we may become a part of yours and Audrey's lives now." With that, the two women met in a tearful embrace and not another word was spoken until they could hear the rest of the family heading towards the kitchen.  
  
Audrey hardly spoke during dinner. She was too busy listening to the other conversations and taking in the Weasley's home. It was nothing like the home she had grown up in. She was used to an extravagant, in order household. The Weasley's was neither of these. However, among the mess and strange form, there was something that made Audrey fall in love with it. She realized immediately it was the presence of family and love. While she now understood that her mother and grandmother loved her, it was nothing like this and probably never would be. They couldn't help it. Her great- grandparents did not teach their daughter and granddaughter such.  
  
After dinner, the table was immediately cleared. Audrey was beginning to really like this magic thing. Fred, George, and Ron went off to play Quidditch (Audrey had heard Bill talk about the game but had no clue what it really was), Percy disappeared to his room, and Ginny to hers. This left Audrey, Lisa, Bill, and Bill's parents. The five of them congregated in the living room. The older Weasley's began explaining Hogwarts and other aspects of the wizarding world Audrey had questions about. During this, the rest of the Weasley family had gone to bed. It was almost four in the morning when the others realized it was getting late. They immediately told Audrey to go and get some sleep; she started her tutoring sessions with Lisa, Percy and the older Weasley's tomorrow.  
  
It amazed Audrey and the younger Weasley's how fast she was catching on to everything. Only Lisa, Bill, and his parent's did not seem surprised. With three days before the start of term, she was almost caught up to the level of Percy. However, she felt as if she had not slept in months. Her first free day was spent catching up on sleep and getting to know her family better. On the second day, they all went to Diagon Alley.  
  
Audrey had never seen such a place. They bought her books, robes, an owl, and other school supplies. Finally, it was time to get her wand. The Weasley's went on to various other stores and Lisa took Audrey to Ollivander's. It seemed like every wand she tried failed. Audrey was beginning to once again feel like she did not belong in the magical world. Finally, something different happened with her eighth wand. "I think we've found it." stated Mt. Ollivander. "Phoenix Feather, Redwood, 8 ¾ inches. Very interesting combination. Very similar to a wand I sold almost thirty years ago to a great wizard. I hope we can expect the same sort of power and courage from you." With that, Ollivander had charged them, wrapped the wand, and disappeared to the back of the shop, leaving Audrey very curious about her wand.  
  
After Ollivander's, Lisa and Audrey set off to meet the Weasley boys at the Quidditch shop. Arthur and Molly had already gone home with everyone's supplies and Ginny. As Lisa went to Bill, Audrey went to the other side of the shop to talk to Percy and the twins. She had grown fond of all of the Weasley's. Percy seemed a bit nerdy, but nice. She loved the twins though. Life was never boring with them around. She suddenly stopped as she approached the boys, though. Standing with them was the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen. She felt her heart beating faster as she gained up strength to walk towards the group again. However, she did not get there fast enough. She was almost to the group when she heard the boys saying "Good-bye Oliver, we'll see you on the train." With that, the boys turned around and walked towards her as the other boy walked out of the store.  
  
Audrey could not get the boy out of her head. After asking the twin about them, she discovered he had been named Quidditch captain. She knew what she had to do. She woke the twins up early and spent her entire last day at the Burrow learning all about Quidditch, from the rules to actually getting out and playing herself. After mastering a good handful of moves on the broom, they all headed to bed, getting a good nights rest before heading to school the next day. Never in her life had Audrey been so excited about starting a new school. 


	5. The Sorting

* Still only own Audrey and her family. The rest is JK's and whoever the author of Breaking Up is Hard to Do. Hadn't read the book in years so I forgot!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"You want me to WHAT?" yelled Audrey as all of King's Crossing turned to stare at her.  
  
The boys were trying to explain to her how to get onto Platform 9 ¾. She in no way believed that running into a solid brick wall would take you anywhere besides the hospital. The fact that the advice was coming from the Weasley boys made it much harder to believe. Finally, after watching Bill and Lisa, Audrey followed as the rest of the Weasley's went back to get their stuff. After promising to owl her mother, grandmother, and the Weasleys and finding Fred and George, Audrey got onto the Hogwarts Express. Audrey had just finished putting her bags away and started a game of Exploding Snaps with the twins when he walked in. She was so in awe of him that she did not realize the twins were speaking to her.  
  
"Hey Audrey, are you in there?" asked Fred as he knocked Audrey over. "Oh sorry, I was just, um, thinking about the sorting and all." Audrey stuttered out, her face turning pink.  
  
"I don't know why you are so worried. Anyway, as I was saying, this is Oliver Wood. He's also a fifth year and the new captain of our house Quidditch team." Audrey could hear the smirk behind Fred's comment. He knew she knew exactly who Oliver was, and everything about him. "Audrey, this is Oliver Wood. Oliver, this is Audrey." Fred obviously did not know which last name to use, so he just left his introduction at that.  
  
"Hi, I'm Audrey, it's nice to meet you." "Likewise.," was all Oliver said before beginning a conversation with the twins about Quidditch. Audrey slumped down, depressed with the outcome of her introduction to Oliver.  
  
The rest of the ride was pretty uneventful and Audrey quickly grew bored with the boys' conversation and picked up her tattered copy of Breaking Up Is Hard to Do. Despite the fact Audrey had become a member of the tough crowd at home, on the inside she was still girly and romantic. She just rarely let it show. She had just finished the seventh chapter when the train came to a halt. As the boys went one way, Audrey walked from the train towards a large, but friendly looking man who led all the new Hogwarts students across the river by boat. They were then told to wait by Hagrid, only to be told to wait again by Professor McGonagalll. She would be back to escort them into the Great Hall.  
  
Meanwhile, inside the Hall, Oliver sat at the Gryffindor table, watching for Audrey to come in. He wondered how the Weasley twins knew her. He had grown-up with the Weasley's and had never seen the girl before. This he was certain of. There was no way he would forget somebody like her. Not only was she stunning, but she seemed to have this presence to her. She couldn't help but be noticed. He was so in awe of her that he didn't know what else to say to her on the train and got the impression she didn't want anything said to her when she curled up with her book.  
  
Oliver remembered the first time he saw her. He was in the Quidditch shop talking to the Weasley twins. He saw her looking around, like she lost someone. Walking out of the shop that day, Oliver swore to himself he would not see her again without learning her name. He had almost managed this; however, he still did not know her last name. Finally, McGonagalll led in the new students and Oliver's thoughts were interrupted as he watched Audrey walk through. Every other guy seemed to be watching her too.  
  
After the hat sang its song, the sorting began. So far, the houses seemed to be evenly sorted and things were running smoothly as McGonagall continued to call out names and the house continued to sort. That was until, "Harry Potter."  
  
The entire hall grew silent as a small boy with glasses and unruly dark hair made his way to the front. The students couldn't believe it. The Boy- Who-Lived had finally come to Hogwarts. Not a sound was made as the hat seemed to be taking its time on the decision regarding this special boy's house. After what seemed like an eternity, the hat finally proclaimed "Gryffindor". Oliver and the rest of his table broke into a loud applause and Oliver could have sworn he saw a twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes as a smile secretly stretched across his face.  
  
After everyone got over the Potter incident, the sorting continued. Oliver had to agree that Gryffindor seemed to get a good lot that year. Aside from the Potter kid, they had gotten the twins youngest brother, Ron Weasley, and a number of other kids. Still, something was bothering Oliver. McGonagall began rolling up her parchment and Dumbledore was standing to make announcements, and Audrey was still standing there.  
  
"Students, aside from our new first years, Hogwarts would also like to welcome a student coming into her fifth year. Audrey Weasley, would you please step forward and be sorted." Weasley? Oliver was shocked. He knew that Ginny was the only girl in the family and none of the brother's were married, so where had Audrey come from? At least he knew now how she knew the twins so well and no longer felt in competition with them over her.  
  
Audrey sat on the stool and closed her eyes as the hat was placed upon her head. "Well, judging from your demeanor, I should put you in Slytherin." Audrey shuddered. "You are in luck however, for I can see much deeper, into the parts of you you want no one to see. And you come from a long line of greatness and bravery. Therefore, you go to.GRYFFINDOR." The hat shouted out the last word for all to hear. Audrey breathed a sigh of relief and ran towards the Gryffindor table.  
  
Knowing what the outcome of the hat would be, the older Weasley boys had saved Audrey a seat. She sat down between Percy and George, contemplating what the hat said while trying not to look at Oliver. Her face could not help but to go pink at the very sight of him.  
  
Across the table, Oliver could not keep his eyes off of Audrey. Something seemed to be bothering her, but she was giving no clue as to what. Maybe the fact you can't stop looking at her you idiot. No, it was something much deeper than that. At that very moment, he knew there was a lot that Audrey kept hidden and a lot she would have to deal with, and he vowed to be there for her through it all. 


	6. Audrey's problem

Chapter 6 Although Audrey had spent the better half of her summer catching up on what she had missed at Hogwarts the past four years, she still was behind. Therefore, she could usually be found with a tutor or in the library when she wasn't in class. This left her little time to become friends with anybody. Not that she minded. She'd never had close friends. At least here she had her Weasleys to talk to, and she felt lucky for that. By the end of November, McGonagall and Dumbledore felt that she was doing well enough to stop the every day tutoring. She would now be meeting with each of her professor's once a week. She was disappointed, because she had been hoping to stop altogether. Overall, the professors at Hogwarts were wonderful. However, she always dreaded her meeting with Snape and Quirrell. Snape was the head of Slytherin and it was obvious he, like his house, did not like Gryffindor or anybody in it. Quirrell, while not the ass hole that Snape was, still gave her a strange feeling. He always seemed scared of something, much to the distraction of Audrey. Still, once a week was better than everyday. Her lack of tutoring also gave her more free time. She spent most of this with the twins. While she and Percy were the same age, she seemed to have more in common with Fred and George. They loved hearing stories of all the trouble she got into growing up. Of course, she didn't tell them everything. As much as she loved hanging out with the twins, they were never serious and she began to feel the lack of anyone to have a conversation with, especially another female. At home she had always had Lisa and she did have female friends, even if she never felt very close to them. Considering that this was a serious matter, she decided to talk it over with Percy. "Percy?" she asked knocking the 5th year boy's door. "Yes?" answered the red head as he opened the door. "Um, can I talk to you for a minute?" "Sure. I guess you can come in since your kind of, well, you are, family." "Thanks. Look, a lot of stuff has been bothering me lately. I mean, I love Hogwarts, I truly do, but there are a lot of things I miss. I miss having Lisa or anyone to talk to. The twins are fun, but I feel like I have no friends. Not that I don't consider y'all friends, but you are family, so it's different, ya know? And I miss my old lifestyle. Well, not all of my old lifestyle. But I miss like sports and stuff. All I do here is study. Did you know I was supposed to be cheerleading captain this year? Cheerleading was my life! It's the only damn thing that ever made me happy and no one here has ever heard of it! I feel like I want to go home, but I know how much I would miss it here, too. Oh, I am so lost!" By this time, Audrey was sobbing. Percy didn't know what to do, so he just chose his words carefully.  
  
"Well, maybe you should try to get to know people. I'll help you and I am sure the twins will. And about sports, Quidditch is the only thing we really have here, but I am sure you could get Oliver or someone else to run with you or whatever it is you can do around here. I'll even ask him myself. Don't go home. Hogwarts is the best place there is, and you don't want to leave. It would kill mom too if she lost you just as you were becoming a part of the family. Maybe you should write to her and Lisa about all your problems. They are probably much better at this than I am. I hope that I helped you some, I really need to head to my prefect meeting." Percy gave his niece an awkward hug and left the room. Audrey was still on the bed crying when she heard someone else approach. She quickly sat up and tried to dry her eyes. It didn't help when she noticed the boy was Oliver Wood. It had been over three months since she first saw him and she still turned red at the very mention of him. "Audrey, what are you doing in here?" "Sorry, I was about to leave. I just really needed to talk to Percy and he said it was ok if I came in since we were family and all." She quickly answered as she got up and began walking out. Oliver grabbed her arm to stop her. "No, it's okay, I didn't mean for you to leave. I was just wondering what was wrong with you." "It's nothing, really. I don't want to bother you with my silly problems." "I'm sure they are not silly. Please tell me, maybe I can help." Audrey then told him everything just had just told Percy. She was surprised and touched at how he seemed to take in and care about all she said. When she finished, she was once again crying. Oliver grabbed her hands, looked into her eyes, and began speaking. "I hope that you can consider me a friend. I'll be happy to introduce you to the rest of the Quidditch team. That's about all though because I don't do much else besides Quidditch, sorry. And as far as sports go, you are more than welcome to join the reserve team if you are as good as the rest of your family, and I am sure you are. I also run every morning if you care to join me. And maybe you can do cheerleading when you go home for the summers. Please don't leave, then Percy will be the only friend I have that isn't on my team." This last comment made them both laugh. Audrey stayed with Oliver for a while longer, telling him all about cheerleading and other aspects of her life before Hogwarts. She told him things that even the Weasleys didn't know. He in turn told her about his love for Quidditch and what it was like growing up with the Weasleys. She loved hearing all the stories about her family before she met them. He had just finished telling about the twins turning Ron's teddy bear into a spider when he was younger. Although she felt sorry for Ron, Audrey still found this humorous. "Yeah, growing up with those boys was definitely an adventure. However, as many memories as I have of them, I never once met or heard about you that I recall. Exactly how do you fit into the picture?" "Well, it's actually kind of weird, and I am not sure if I am supposed to tell anybody, but it's going to come out eventually I am sure and I trust you can keep a secret until then." Oliver nodded his head. "I am Bill's daughter. He got my mom pregnant while still at Hogwarts. She didn't tell him about me until this summer, afraid it would ruin his future and all. I don't even know the whole story myself, but that's how I am related to them." Oliver looked at her with shock. "Hell, if you are that close into the Weasley family, you can definitely play Quidditch!" Leave it to Oliver to refer to Quidditch after such a piece of information. Not knowing what to say, Audrey looked down at her watch. "Hey, dinner starts in ten minutes. Think we should head down?" "Sure." They both got up and after a quick hug, headed down the stairs. That night, Audrey lay in bed thinking about her conversation with Oliver. He seemed like a nice guy and would be a great friend. After their conversation about Quidditch, though, she wasn't so sure how datable he was. No matter how much he loved someone, she thought, that girl would always be almost important, but not quite, as Quidditch. At that moment, she decided that while she might not be able to get over Oliver in an instance, she could definitely get over the thought of being his girlfriend. On the other side of Gryffindor tower, Oliver to was lying in bed thinking about the conversation he and Audrey had had earlier. She seemed so lost. He was glad that she trusted him enough to talk to him about it. She seemed to be eager to be friends with him and accept his help. However, that was all she seemed to want from him. He knew that there was no way he was going to get of the feeling that came over him the first time he met her. Still, he knew that he must put that in the back of his mind and concentrate on being her friend and helping her. 


	7. Weasley Christmas

Chapter 7  
  
Oliver and Percy had kept true to their promises. Starting immediately after her talks with them, they had begun introducing her to everyone they knew. Of course, between the two of them, this was a limited selection, mostly Quidditch players and prefects. Still, they all were great and she had quickly taken to each one of them. Everything in her life was perfect; there was not a single trace of the girl she had been before Hogwarts.  
  
Audrey pulled her hair back into a ponytail and threw on her cheerleading shorts and fleece jacket. It was 6:29am and she was supposed to meet Oliver in the common room at 6:30. Only for Oliver would she get up at such an hour. At home, she made a point not to roll out of her bed on the weekends before 10am. She quickly grabbed a baseball hat and ran out of her dorm. She stopped halfway down the stairs to gather herself. She was finally able to be around Oliver without turning crimson and getting all jittery. Still, this didn't mean she did not still get a funny feeling inside of her when she was around him. She had just gotten to the point where she could push these feelings aside. After taking a few deep breaths, she ran down the stops and jumped onto the back of an unsuspecting Oliver.  
  
"Good thing you only weigh about three pounds." noted Oliver before turning around, causing Audrey to fall. As he helped her back up, a spark shot through Oliver. He had become very good at this friend business, but this didn't mean he didn't still get a funny feeling running throughout him at the thought of her. He quickly reminded himself that they were friends, and nothing more. Without another word, the two set off to the Quidditch pitch for a run before practice started.  
  
Although it was not softball or cheerleading, Audrey loved Quidditch. It did require skill and concentration, both of which Audrey came to master and appreciate in this new game. Watching her practice with the reserve team, there was no question in his mind that Audrey would have easily made the house team if she had started Hogwarts earlier. She was as good a chaser, if not better, then the girls on Oliver's team. "Hell", thought Oliver, "the Weasley's might as well start their own team."  
  
It was true that Quidditch talent ran in the Weasley family. Charlie was legendary for his skills as seeker; he could have played professional if he hadn't loved dragons more than the sport. Rumor had it that Bill was a pretty good keeper, too. Fred and George were Oliver's beaters, and he considered them bloody good. He knew that their brother Ron would join the team as soon as another spot became available. It was evident that this talent had been passed down to Audrey. He felt relief at this fact. He was great friends with the girls on his team, but they were klutzes and it was good to know he had a great back up to call upon if something happened to one of his girls.  
  
Oliver could have watched Audrey all day, but he suddenly came to his senses and realized that his team needed to practice. Especially with their new seeker. Harry Potter was brilliant, maybe even better than Charlie. But he was still new and he and the team needed to practice working together. With Harry on the team, Oliver could almost taste the Quidditch cup.  
  
The rest of the term went smoothly. Audrey was completely caught up in her classes and no longer needed tutoring. Gryffindor was getting closer to the Quidditch cup every match, and Audrey had even gotten to play in a match. In fact, she now held the scoring record for Gryffindor. Soon, it was time for the Christmas holidays. Audrey was very excited. She was going to Romania with her mother, father, grandparents, and Ginny to meet her uncle Charlie. The rest of the Weasley's were staying at Hogwarts.  
  
Lisa was the first person Audrey spotted when she got off of the train. Tears formed in her eyes as she ran to hug her mother. She hadn't realized how much she had missed her until she saw her. After breaking from her mother, a tearful hug was exchanged with her grandmother. Lisa and Tina could not believe this was the same girl they had had so much trouble with in past years. The three headed to their hotel to catch up before they met up with the Weasley's the next morning.  
  
It was three in the morning by the time the three of them had caught up on the last three and a half months. Audrey could not get over how much her grandmother had changed once she had the courage to stand up to her parents. She was much more like an older Lisa now, and Audrey was quite fond of the new Tina.  
  
At eight the next morning, the three rose and got ready to meet the Weasley's. An hour later, the three pulled up at the Burrow. Just pulling up outside of the house gave Audrey a happy feeling. She quickly ran out of the car, eager to see her father. Though she had only spent two months with him, they owled each other everyday. She couldn't wait to see him.  
  
Bill looked out the window as his fifteen-year-old daughter came running towards the house. It took all he had not to cry. He cursed Lisa for letting him miss so much of this girl's life. Of course, he also thanked her. Audrey was obviously beautiful, and from what he could gather, she was intelligent and talented as well. Only Lisa could have produced a child like that. He had lied when he told Lisa that it had taken him years to get over her. The truth was, he had never gotten over her. He knew that he would have to settle for what they were now: Old friends who happened to have a child together.  
  
The two families departed from the Burrow shortly after lunch. Much to Audrey's disappointment, they were traveling by floo. Half a year in the wizarding world and she still hated this particular means of travel. Nevertheless, she stepped into the fireplace and yelled, "Romania Dragon Den." After the nauseating journey, she fell onto the floor and was quickly picked up. Judging by the red hair, this obviously was her uncle.  
  
"Red hair and mischief in your eyes. You must be my niece Audrey."  
  
Audrey couldn't help but laugh at the man's comment. "Yes, and you must be Charlie. I've heard a lot about you!"  
  
"Whatever the twins told you was a bloody lie."  
  
The two were laughing hysterically at each other and failed to notice the rest of the family fall out of the fireplace. Soon they noticed the others brushing themselves off and Charlie went to greet the rest of his family.  
  
"Lisa Kelly, didn't think I'd ever see you again. Thought you were smart enough to escape this family for good." Charlie gave her a tight hug. "And this must be your mother." Lisa introduced Charlie to her mother and the group set off towards Charlie's house.  
  
"It's not much," he told them as he opened the door "but it makes a great bachelor's pad." Audrey's mouth dropped as she stepped in. Everything appeared to be made out of dragon skin. It was wonderful! After settling in and eating, they all retreated to the living room. Audrey taught the Weasley's how to play various card games and the rest of the night was spent playing cards and talking about any and everything. Audrey was coming to love her family more every minute.  
  
Suddenly, it was Christmas. Audrey ran down the stairs and was greeted by the smell of pancakes and a pile of presents. The family sat around with their breakfast and began to exchange gifts. Audrey had never had a better Christmas. From her grandmother, Audrey received tons of new clothes. Her Weasley grandparents had given her a purple hand-knitted sweater and a lot of candy. Ginny gave her a picture of the two of them that was taken over the summer. Charlie gave her a book, Quidditch Through the Ages. From her father, Audrey received a magical camera. The best gift was from her mother, though. Lisa had given her a Nimbus 2000. Audrey couldn't wait to get back and show Oliver. It was the newest broom out there and the only person at Hogwarts who owned one was Harry Potter.  
  
Audrey walked towards the room she was sharing with Ginny, thinking about how this was the best Christmas she had ever had. She had just changed into her pajamas when she turned towards her bed. She was surprised to see that it too was covered in presents. "They must be from school," she thought. . She had left everybody's with Percy to give out. Careful not to wake Ginny, Audrey sat on her bed and began opening her presents.  
  
She first opened her gift from Penelope, her friend in Ravenclaw that Percy had introduced her to. Penelope had given her Flying with the Cannons, a book about her cousin Ron's favorite Quidditch team. Katie, Angelina, and Alicia got her Hogwarts: A History, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and some Chocolate Frogs. From Lee, she received a gift certificate to the Leaky Cauldron. The twins gave her a thing of Dungbomb's. From Ron, she received Fizzing Whizbees and Sugar Quills. Percy had given her a few books that looked kind of academic. Her last gift was from Oliver. She gasped after she opened it. Inside was a snow globe. Looking closely, she realized this was no ordinary snow globe. Inside, figures that looked an awful lot like her and Oliver were flying around on a Quidditch pitch. After staring at it for minutes, Audrey set the snow globe aside, dreaming about doing much more with Oliver that flying.  
  
Christmas break ended all too soon for Audrey. She said good-bye and thanked her family and got onto the Hogwarts Express. Now that she had said good-bye to her family, she was ready to get back to her friends. Especially a certain Quidditch captain.  
  
As soon as Audrey walked into the common room, the Weasley's attacked her. They wanted to know how Charlie and the rest of the family were doing. She informed them that everyone was fine and sent their love, then headed to her dorm to unpack. She looked around the rest of her dorm. She had gotten to know her roommates better over the past few months, but she would no consider them her friends. She had no problems with them, but she found that she had more in common with the girls on the Quidditch team, even if they were two years younger than her. Exhausted from her vacation, Audrey went to sleep.  
  
Oliver wandered into the common room to find the Weasley twins playing a game of Wizard's Chess and Percy doing homework Oliver was sure was not due for another week. Everyone else seemed to be out or in their rooms. "Has Audrey not gotten back?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, earlier this evening, right after dinner. She went to her dorm room and hasn't come back. I imagine vacation with the family drained her," answered George.  
  
Oliver nodded his head and went back to his dorm room. Once inside, he opened his trunk and pulled out his Christmas gift from Audrey. It was a scrapbook she had made of them and of Oliver's Quidditch career at Hogwarts. She must have gotten most of the Quidditch pictures from their other friends in the house. Surprisingly, he enjoyed looking at the pictures of him with Audrey more than the pictures of him playing. This bothered him. He had never cared more about anything than Quidditch. How had a girl he had just met taken over so much of him? He didn't know the answer, but he knew he had to find the cure. 


	8. Quidditch, Romance, and OWLs

Chapter 8  
  
After Christmas, Audrey got back into her regular routine at Hogwarts. This consisted of running with Oliver and hanging out with Oliver, the twins, and some other third years in the Gryffindor common room. It no longer bothered her that most of her friends were younger than her. She did have Oliver in her year, and she and Penelope Clearwater had become quite close, but she didn't get to see her as much since she was in Ravenclaw.  
  
Finally, it was spring. Audrey had always loved spring. It meant the start of softball season and another round of cheerleading tryouts. However, this spring signified none of that. Audrey could not find a reason to be happy about spring now. Sure, she had Quidditch, but she was only on the reserve team and they were so far ahead that she was certain they could lose their final match and still win the cup. It was not looking like the house team would need anybody to step in anytime soon, either.  
  
"Do you know what anyone has planned for Hogsmeade tomorrow?" asked Oliver as he and Audrey ran around the pitch early one Friday morning.  
  
"I'm not sure. I know that Fred, George, Lee and the girls are all going together. They invited me, but I always feel like I am breaking into couple's time, even if they all deny it."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. I can see what Percy has planned and if he has no big plans, maybe you and I can just hang out?" Oliver asked, hoping Percy didn't have anything planned.  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me." Answered Audrey, hoping her uncle was planning on staying behind and studying OWLs. Of course, thought Audrey, I should probably be doing just that. Luckily, Audrey was going to be allowed the summer to study for and take her OWLs if she didn't succeed at the end of the year. Still, she was hoping to enjoy her summer and not worry about Hogwarts classes again until September.  
  
"Audrey, wait up." Audrey turned around to see Penelope Clearwater jogging up to her on their way to the Great Hall. "I was, um, just talking to Percy and we were wondering if the you and Oliver would like to hang out tomorrow with us and a couple of other kids from my house?" Audrey hoped that Penelope could not feel the disappointment in her voice when she agreed. It wasn't that she didn't want to see Penelope. Hogsmeade trips were one of the only times she really got to talk to her. However, Audrey was still hoping to get to spend the day along with Oliver, even if it was just as friends.  
  
"Hey Oliver, come here." Oliver looked to Percy sitting down at the dinner table as he walked into the Great Hall. "I just kind of, well, ran into Penelope and she and I were talking about hanging out at Hogsmeade with a couple of other kids from her house. Do you and Audrey want to come?" While Oliver was excited that people assumed he and Audrey were a package deal, he was disappointed that he would not have her to himself tomorrow. Nevertheless, he agreed.  
  
Audrey woke early the next morning to get ready for Hogsmeade. Even if she wouldn't be alone with Oliver, she would be spending the majority of her day with him, and she wanted to look her best. She took a quick shower and began fixing her hair. For the first time in months, she decided to leave it down. Carefully going through her wardrobe, she chose a light blue halter-top and khaki shorts and slipped on a pair of light brown leather flops. It was the first time she had looked like her old self since she had arrived at Hogwarts. She then put on her robes, even though she knew she would take them off as soon as she left the school property, and headed down to meet Percy and Oliver.  
  
The three Gryffindor fifth years walked into three broomsticks, looking for their Ravenclaw friend. They finally spotted her at a booth in the back and went to join her and her friends. Percy immediately took the seat beside Penelope. Oliver sat on his other side, leaving Audrey between him and a girl with long blond hair. It also put her across from a gorgeous guy she recognized from Quidditch. Penelope quickly introduced her friends. The girl was Elizabeth Turpin and the boy was Roger Davies. Both were in their fourth year and Roger was captain of the Ravenclaw house team.  
  
After a couple of rounds of Butterbeer (except for Percy, he stuck to pumpkin juice), the six set off to do some shopping. Oliver, Audrey, Elizabeth and Roger wanted to head to Zonko's. The ever responsible Percy and Penelope were not to keen on this, so the group split up. Elizabeth spent entire day trying to walk beside Oliver and get his attention. Audrey vowed not to let it show this was getting to her, she could not afford to let her feelings for Oliver get in the way of their friendship. Instead, she walked behind with Roger, talking about Quidditch and other stuff. By the time they were heading back to Three Broomsticks, Audrey had discovered she had a lot in common with Roger and thoroughly enjoyed his company.  
  
Oliver could not believe that Audrey had ignored him the whole day. She didn't seem to care about Elizabeth gushing all over him. This shouldn't have surprised him; he knew they were only friends. Still, he had hoped she would have some kind of reaction to Elizabeth. Audrey spending the day with Roger Davies was not what he had expected. Those two seemed to hit it off really well and Oliver knew better than to try to break up their discussions. Still, as annoyingly obvious as Elizabeth was about her crush on him, she was gorgeous, so he made the most of her attention. When he noticed Roger and Audrey walking back hand-in-hand, he swallowed his emotions and grabbed Elizabeth's hand.  
  
The reserves team's season came to an end, and to no one's surprise, Gryffindor won the cup. It was nothing like the House Cup, but Audrey was proud of it. The next weekend, Gryffindor would be fighting for the house cup. Needless to say, there was plenty of partying until late hours in the Gryffindor common room. Audrey had a blast, but sad to say, it was the last time she hung out with her Gryffindor friends for a long period of time that year. With the end of her season, she spent the rest of her time studying for her OWLs and with Roger.  
  
She was surprised the day he had grabbed her hand on the way back from Hogsmeade. When she glanced back to see Oliver's reaction, she saw him grabbing Elizabeth's hand and didn't make a move to release hers from Roger's. Ever since then, she had been spending a lot of time with Roger. She had also noticed Oliver had been spending a lot of time with Elizabeth. She wondered if Percy and Penelope were together a lot too, since their friends had seemed to pair up.  
  
It was all Oliver could do to keep from crying. Harry Potter was still in the hospital wing the day of the Quidditch finals and the reserve seeker had not been able to pull Gryffindor through. Oliver knew without a doubt he had the best team at Hogwarts, but once again, the cup was not his. To make matter worse, Audrey had simply given him a hug and a sad condolence over the season's outcome, but couldn't stay and talk because she was on her way to meet Roger. Oliver was supposed to be meeting Elizabeth as well, but he was too upset and knew she would never understand.  
  
Both Oliver and Audrey were too wrapped up in their OWLs the remainder of the school year and didn't really get a chance to talk. After they finished their tests, both seemed to have similar ideas and headed towards the lake. When they ran into each other by the rock they used to sit on and talk all the time, neither knew what to say. Finally, Oliver broke the ice. "So, how are you and Davies?" "Pretty good. How are things with Elizabeth?" "Over." "Geez, I'm sorry." "It's ok, we really had nothing in common. You're lucky. You and Davies both love Quidditch." "Yeah, um, I guess it's nice to have something in common. Anything else bothering you? You don't sound like yourself." Finally, Oliver couldn't take anymore and began shouting. "I don't sound like myself? How do you know anything about me anymore? Ever since you fell in love, you haven't seemed to have time for anybody else."  
  
"Oh, you're really one to fucking talk." Audrey was now shouting as well. "I'm surprised you know what anybody else is doing as wrapped up as you were in Elizabeth and Quidditch. You know nothing about my relationship with Roger or me for that matter." With that, she marched off, leaving a speechless Oliver.  
  
Oliver and Audrey did not speak the remainder of the week at school. They didn't even share a compartment. Oliver sat with Percy and Penelope and Audrey chose to sit with Roger and Elizabeth. When they got off the train, Audrey stayed behind while the twins and Percy said good-bye to Oliver. Before walking off, he turned to look at her. Audrey saw the pain and his eyes and wondered if hers were identical. She realized they probably were. Without a second thought, she dropped her stuff and took off running.  
  
Oliver turned as he felt someone grab his arm. He was hoping it was not Elizabeth. He still could not explain to her why he had suddenly called things off with her. Hell, he himself didn't know why. He was surprised when he turned around to bright green eyes. It was the same eyes he had fallen in love with less than a year ago, although it seemed like an eternity.  
  
"Oliver, look I am sorry. We were both really stressed and I know you were still upset about the cup. I didn't mean to yell at you and I know you didn't mean to yell at me. You are the best friend I have ever had and I am sorry if you think I pushed you aside for Roger, I didn't mean to, honest. I am so sorry Oliver, I don't want anything to ever ruin our friendship." Knowing that nothing else needed to be said, the two embraced and just held each other until it was time for them to leave the station.  
  
Oliver thought about his last encounter with Audrey the whole way home. It was not exactly the words he wanted to hear from her, but it was better than nothing, and at least they were friends again. Besides, he had the whole summer to get over her as anything but a friend.  
  
Audrey looked out the window as they drove back to the Burrow. She was glad that she had apologized. Everything felt right. Well, almost. 


	9. Summer at the Burrow

Chapter 9  
  
Audrey was still at the Weasley's when OWL results came in. Of course Percy's scores were perfect. Audrey was scared to open hers in front of the Weasley's, so she shoved them in her bag until she was alone that night. She knew she hadn't studied quite as much or as hard as she should, but she hadn't felt the need to then. Now she was hoping she wouldn't regret that decision.  
  
After breakfast, Audrey went upstairs to shower and get ready. She was going to wait until after she was completely ready to read her scores. Knowing that alone time in the Weasley house was rare, she timidly opened her scores after hopping out of the shower. She almost dropped the parchment into the toilet! She had not only passed, but also done as well as Percy! She was certain then that she came from strong wizarding blood. There was no way she could have pulled that off otherwise. She couldn't wait to show the family.  
  
Audrey bounded down from the room she shared with Ginny on the third landing. She stopped suddenly as soon as she reached the main floor. Sitting in the living area with the twins was Oliver. They had owled each other about once a week but she had not seen him since the apology a month ago at the train station. She immediately regretted her choice in attire for the day. The first time Oliver has seen her in a month and she was wearing cut off khakis, a pink polo shirt, and very worn in New Balances. Not to mention she had put her hair into braided pigtails.  
  
"Audrey!" Oliver exclaimed as he jumped off the couch to hug her. Even at her bummiest, Audrey was still the most beautiful person he had ever seen. "The twins called and wanted to get together a game of Quidditch since this is your last free day here." Although Audrey was touched by this, she couldn't figure out how just the four of them were going to manage a game. In response to her questionable thought, the fireplace shot out Katie, Alicia, and Angelina. They were followed shortly after by Charlie and Bill. A moment later, Tom and Matthew, Gryffindor's reserve beaters fell out. They officially had enough players for two teams without seekers when Ron walked in. The rest of the day was spent playing Quidditch and other games. That night, the Weasley's had a cookout for everyone. Lisa and Tina even showed up for dinner.  
  
"I thought I could never be as proud of anyone as I am of my own children, all seven of them." Arthur Weasley glanced down the table at his children. His eyes then shifted to Audrey. "That was until last summer. I am now equally proud of my granddaughter. As you all know, grades came in today" He paused as a mixture of moaning and laughing rose from the table. "I, of course, was not surprised by how well ANY of my family did. So tonight, I would like to toast to them all, especially Percy and Audrey and their perfect scores on the OWLs." As the rest of the table applauded and smiled, Audrey's friends were the only ones with shocked expressions on their faces. An hour after dinner, the Weasley's and the Kelly's were all that remained.  
  
"How did you know about my scores?" asked Audrey as she helped Mrs. Weasley put everything away. "Dumbledore owled us, as well as your mother and grandmother. He also said he would like for you to come to Hogwarts early on the 1st to discuss a couple of things." Audrey simply nodded her head. After putting away the last plate, they joined the rest of the family in the backyard.  
  
"Congratulations Audrey, I am so proud of you! So, how does it feel to be surrounded by younger uncles at school now?" asked her father. "Actually, kind of weird. I have chosen to simply think of them as my cousins. Charlie is the only one old enough," she paused to look at the twins, "and responsible enough to be considered an uncle." Everyone but the twins laughed.  
  
The next morning, Audrey woke up and began to pack. She had not realized how much she would miss the Burrow until she walked away from it. Sure, she had missed her mother and grandmother, but there was a feeling in the Burrow she knew she wouldn't find anywhere else. Still, she knew she would have to make the best of her vacation in America. She knew that the twins were going to try and convince their parents to let them Floo over for a day. Audrey prayed her grandparents would give in.  
  
They said yes! A week after leaving the Burrow, Audrey was walking through the house when she heard a loud noise followed by identical laughter. She ran straight to the fireplace, knowing exactly what and who had caused the noise. Standing in front of her, covered in soot and grinning were Fred and George. She couldn't wait to show them muggle America. After cleaning them up and having lunch, the three set off to the mall.  
  
The twins were in awe. They spent forever in the joke shop. Never would they imagine muggles could think up this kind of stuff. They spent over half of their allowance in that one store. So far, it had been a great day for the three Weasley's. (Yes, Audrey's name is now Weasley to everyone in the magical world.) Of course, good things do not always last long.  
  
"Audrey Kelly, we had been wondering where you had escaped to." Audrey and the twins turned to see Carla Smith and the rest of Audrey's old cheerleading squad. "Guess you got in trouble again and were shipped off to some high class prep school to try to salvage the family name. Only so many more schools you can escape to you know." Carla looked the twins over. "Judging by these two though, you still choose to slum it. So, are you fucking both of them?" Audrey immediately grabbed the Barbie doll looking girl.  
  
"For your information, I am not fucking around, or any other crud thing, with these two. I'm not like you. Don't think I didn't hear about how you slept with every guy I ever got rid of. What, upset you can't have anymore of my sloppy seconds? " With that, Audrey released her, glanced back at the rest of, and walked off, followed by the twins.  
  
"Bloody hell, what was that?" asked Fred. "Just someone from my past.." "What were you doing with people like that?" "Fred, first off, I NEVER hung out with that bitch. Secondly, before I became a witch and a Weasley, I was a very different person. Not a person I am proud of." "I never would have guessed it."  
  
"Well, I try to keep it hidden fairly well." And that was the end of the discussion. The three went home and the twins went back to England. Audrey spent the rest of her summer wrapped up in her studies and with her family. Other than the letters she received from her friends, she had no contact outside her home. She was counting down the days until she would go back to Hogwarts. On September 1st, Audrey Flooed back to the castle to meet Dumbledore and settle in.  
  
"Audrey Weasley, I wondered what time you'd be arriving, have a seat please." Audrey took the seat across from the headmaster, worried about what he had to tell her. "I was very impressed by your OWL scores. I was, however, not surprised. How much do you know about your grandfather?" "Nothing sir, except that he was a Gryffindor and an Auror."  
  
"Yes, he was also an exceptional Chaser, as I believe you are?" Audrey couldn't help but smile. "I do not believe his talent in the sport is all he passed on to you, though. I guess you have also heard that he died while working against Lord Voldemort?" Audrey nodded. "This is because your grandfather was a very special wizard. He was a Skepsi." Now Audrey was extremely confused. "I believe you also have these powers, and with training, you can become great." "Excuse me sir, but what exactly is a Skepsi?"  
  
"Audrey, have you ever been in deep thought and something happened?" Audrey nodded, thinking back to the football field. "At that moment, you were embracing the power of a Skepsi. See, the witch or wizard possessing this power can have visions or make things happen through thought. No wands or words are needed. I will be bringing in a specialist to work with you on your powers. Now, I must ask something very important of you. The Skepsi is a very powerful creature, and there may only be one living at any time. However, this power, if put into the wrong hands can cause great disaster. I must ask you not to try to use it or to tell anyone, even your family about this, understood?" Audrey agreed and went to her dorm to take a nap before the rest of the students arrived.  
  
Audrey must have been exhausted, for when she woke, Oliver and the twins were standing directly over her. She had missed the sorting and dinner. She bolted up. "Ginny?" "Don't worry, Ginny is in Gryffindor. I don't know where else you thought she would go. You also missed an interesting arrival by Ron and Harry." The twins then proceeded to tell her all about the flying car. Audrey was so glad to be back home, back in the wizarding world where she belonged. 


	10. Attacks, Quidditch, and broken hearts?

Chapter 10  
  
Audrey could not believe how different things were. This time last year, she was a frightened fifth year student who felt she had no one to turn to. Now, she was in sixth year and couldn't be more at ease. She had family who loved her, friends to support her and a boyfriend who would do anything for her. While she had simply started dating Roger to get over Oliver, sometime during her relationship she actually grew close to him and was somewhat thankful for the day she realized she and Oliver were nothing more than good friends. This, however, did not mean she didn't still think of Oliver. She just didn't hurt as much when she did, now.  
  
Not only was her social life at an all-time high, but she was shared top position with Percy in almost all her classes. He seemed a little upset when she did so well on her OWLs, but he had finally gotten used to his niece's intelligence. If anyone was going to be smarter than him, he thought, it damned well better be family. She was also in top shape. All the running she had begun with Oliver last year was paying off. She had even managed a coveted position on the summer All-State cheerleading squad at home. This was remarkable since she had not been on a squad in a year. Quidditch did not hurt, either. At the first practice, she had been elected captain of the reserve team. In Audrey's eyes, life couldn't get much better. However, she had learned that things at Hogwarts don't seem to stay normal for long.  
  
She had finished her dinner in a hurry so she could go back to her room before meeting Roger in the library. The downside to dating a guy a year younger was that she had already studied everything he was learning, so he always asked for help, sometimes before he had even looked over the material. However, she never made it to the library.  
  
As she turned to corner, she noticed that all of the Hogwarts students had come to a complete stop, blocking all the halls. She made her way to the front of the Hufflepuff crowd to see what was going on. In front of her, she saw what looked to be a dead Mrs. Norris hanging above a puddle of water. It took her another moment before she noticed the writing on the wall. It took the ever smart ass Draco Malfoy to turn her thoughts away from the Chamber mentioned on the wall. "You'll be next mudbloods." he sneered. Luckily, by that point Roger had made his way to Audrey's side and was able to calm her down with just his touch. Of course, it might have been looking across the hall into Oliver's eyes that calmed her down, but she didn't want to give that idea much thought. It was her immediate turn from Oliver's gaze that caused her to notice that Ron, Hermione, and Harry were also standing in the midst of all the commotion. Not that this surprised her, she was used to those three always being at the wrong place at the wrong time.  
  
She heard Roger groan at the announcement that everyone was to report back to their common rooms. After giving him an apologetic look and quick kiss on the lips, Audrey took off to join the rest of her house and head towards the Gryffindor common room. She immediately joined the rest of the Weasley family as they waited on Ron's return. As she sat down, Audrey noticed that one of them was missing. It always took her a while to notice when Ginny wasn't around since she had just started this year. She made a mental note to start paying more attention to the youngest Weasley.  
  
The twins spent the time waiting on Ron to come up with awful stories about their brother and the chamber. Luckily, Ron came in before the ideas got too wild. He informed them that none of the teachers seemed too upset and that he and his friends were not suspected of anything. Remembering what the three younger Gryffindor's had gone through last year, she was glad that the message did not pose a threat. She knew that Harry Potter wasn't scared of many things and his two best friends seemed to want to prove the same. Relieved that Ron was okay, at least for the moment, Audrey set off to find his younger sister.  
  
Entering the first year girl's room, Audrey found Ginny sitting on her bed writing in a book. When Ginny finally noticed Audrey standing near her, she became flustered and quickly hid the book. Audrey laughed to herself. She figured that Ginny must have been writing in a diary, or whatever the Wizard equivalent to one was. "Ginny, "she began, "how are things this school year? Everything good?" Ginny simply nodded her head. "Well, if you ever need to talk, remember, I'm just down the hall. We can talk about anything, boys, school, Snape, whatever." Audrey then gave Ginny a hug and walked out. She wondered what had gotten into Ginny. She figured it wasn't too bad, she was probably still flustered about being in the same area as Harry Potter, or maybe she was just homesick. Audrey knew how that felt. Still, she thought it best to keep an eye on her younger aunt.  
  
The excitement of the message on the wall and the petrifying of Mrs. Norris seemed to die down and everyone was focusing their energy on the match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. The day before the house team played, the reserves were to take on each other. Audrey was nervous about her first game acting as captain. Of course, Oliver was there to give her advice every step of the way. If the guy would put half as much attention into a girl as he does Quidditch, thought Audrey, he would be the perfect catch.  
  
On the day of the reserves match, everyone seemed to be in high spirits, with no more threats circling the school corridors. Audrey led her team out and shook hands with the Slytherin captain. As soon as Madame Hooch blew her whistle, the team was off. Audrey immediately gained possession of the Quaffle, scoring a goal. She managed to score three more before Slytherin ever got to their end of the pitch.  
  
At he was walking towards the stands, Oliver watched with awe as Audrey took over the game from the start. He didn't realize that the older Slytherin house members were walking behind him. That was, until he made a comment to Fred and George about the beaters seeming to have it in for Audrey. "They must be scared of her.," answered George. "Ha," responded Marcus Flint, "as if my reserve team were scared of any team captained by a stupid mudblood girl." Luckily the Slytherins split to head towards their seats before the three boys could kill him.  
  
Before the seekers ever spotted the snitch, Audrey had scored ninety points, giving Gryffindor a total of 120, putting them eighty ahead of Slytherin. Audrey was heading towards her hundredth goal of the game when her seeker took off after the snitch. She had just scored her hundredth point when the game ended 280-40 in favor of Gryffindor. It was the best moment of Audrey's life. Her first game as captain and she had managed the biggest win in reserve history. She knew her team would once again be unstoppable.  
  
The twins had managed to once again put together a great party and Audrey was having a great time. She once again didn't notice that Ginny was not around. She was busy teaching all her friends the Electric Slide and Macarena when Oliver announced it was time for his team to report to bed. As his chasers let out a groan, they hugged Audrey goodnight and headed towards their rooms. The twins and Oliver came to congratulate her one more time before doing the same. With the Gryffindor house team gone to bed and Percy out with Penelope, Audrey decided to use this opportunity to go see Roger. She hadn't had a chance to do more than kiss him on the cheek since the match.  
  
After tiptoeing through the Ravenclaw common room, (Roger gave Audrey the password every time it was changed in hopes of a late night visit. This was Audrey's first, though.) Audrey found her way to the fifth year boys dorm. Audrey was glad that the Ravenclaw's went to bed early. You would never find all of the Gryffindor's asleep before 2am. Finding Roger's bed was easy. He had a picture of him and Audrey on his nightstand. Smiling, Audrey opened the curtains to his bed and prepared to crawl in and surprise him. Instead, she received the surprise.  
  
Roger was not alone. Lying beside him, wrapped in his arms, was Cho Chang, another member of his Quidditch team. Before anyone could hear her sobs, Audrey ran out of the dorm and through the common room without looking once. After exiting through the portrait, Audrey ran straight towards the Gryffindor tower. She went straight to her bed and cried herself to sleep.  
  
When she awoke the next morning, she was more mad than upset. She had forced herself to care about Roger and this is what happened? Her pride was much more wounded than her heart. She quickly vowed to not let it affect her and began getting ready for the Quidditch match. She slipped her robes over her jeans and polo shirt, pulled her hair into a high ponytail and hurried to the Great Hall to see her friends before they had to get ready for the match.  
  
She was in such a hurry that she did not see the figure coming towards her as she rounded the corner. Before she knew what was happening, she landed on the ground. She looked up to see Roger standing over her. "Hi," he said as he helped her up. "I didn't see you at the table with the team so I came to see if you wanted to do something after breakfast, before the game starts." Audrey took a deep breath to keep from yelling as she answered him. "No, actually, I don't want to do a damn with you after breakfast, or at any other point in my life. I mean, it was fun while it lasted, but I guess the newness just kind of wore off. Cho might be interested, though." With that she walked right by him without ever turning around to see the shocked expression on his face.  
  
No matter how mad Audrey was, nothing could occupy her mind like Quidditch, especially when it involved Oliver. The game did not seem to be going as well for the house team as it had for Audrey's team. The bludger did not seem to want to go after anyone but Harry. The twins were so busy trying to protect him that the Slytherin's continued to score without the threat of a bludger. After a time out, the twins once again had it in for the Slytherin chasers and Harry seemed to be defending himself just fine. Soon, Harry took off with Draco behind him. The snitch was obviously in sight. After a long chase between the two, Draco was knocked off course and Harry won the match for Gryffindor. The win did not come without Harry suffering a broken arm, though. Audrey knew that Madam Pomfrey would take care of him and set of to congratulate Oliver and the twins.  
  
Audrey was sitting in the midst of yet another party in the common room, listening to Ron describe Lockhart's removal of Harry's bones when McGonagall walked in. She quieted the Gryffindor's down and made an announcement that no one was to leave the common room. There had been another attack. 


	11. dreams and more surprises

Chapter 11  
  
The next morning, Audrey and the rest of her house were shocked when they heard it was one of their new Gryffindors, Colin Creevey, who had been petrified. Audrey thought that Harry's being in the hospital wing during the attack would calm the rumors that he was the Slytherin heir. However, they only seemed to make them more believable to many. Audrey knew that Harry was about as likely to be the heir as she was, which was not very much. While a very strong and powerful wizarding family, the Potters also had married outside of pureblood. Audrey knew Lily Potter came from a muggle family and there was no way a Slytherin heir would marry someone who came from muggle blood.  
  
Soon after the attack, Lockhart started a dueling club. Audrey and her friends laughed at this. They figured it was just another way for him to get attention. They were all seriously beginning to doubt he was good at anything but smiling. Audrey didn't even think he was good at that! Luckily, Audrey managed to escape the meeting because she had yet another session to train her in her new powers.  
  
Audrey returned to the common room as the rest of her house was coming back from the dueling meeting. She immediately headed towards the corner she and the twins always took over. As soon as they spotted her, her entire group of friends ran over to tell her what she had missed. She told them that she was going to extra lessons at night in case she decided to go to a muggle college after completing Hogwarts. After all, Dumbledore said that her powers must be kept a secret, even from her best friends and family.  
  
Everyone was shaken up by the fact that Harry was a Parseltongue. Audrey, however, was not disturbed by this fact. She had just learned that night that she too possessed the power to converse to snakes, although she didn't really need to talk to do so. Still, there was no way she was the heir, either. She did not tell her friends this, though.  
  
That night, Audrey dreamed of a red head opening the chamber. She quickly awoke in a panicked sweat. After all, she could speak Parseltongue and she knew nothing of her grandfather's family. Maybe her grandfather didn't know he was the heir of Slytherin, and having no family around, had married a muggle. It was possible that she herself could be the heir. Hadn't the hat said something to her about putting her in Slytherin? She could remember being occupied during the two accounts of petrification. She was however able to do things simply by thought according to Dumbledore and her tutor. Maybe she had thought all the things that had happened without realizing it. Before coming to Hogwarts, she often did things without thinking because she was against them. Maybe the same was true in this case. NO, she thought, there is no way that I could have the blood of Slytherin in me. My grandfather died in the war against evil, so he couldn't possess any Slytherin blood in himself. Still, Audrey knew she should be more aware, just in case the signs she had noted became evident to others.  
  
During the following weeks, Audrey tried to forget about her nightmare and fears. She concentrated on her studies, Quidditch and avoiding Roger. She seemed to be doing well at all three. Before she knew it, it was Valentine's and she had no one. Although not announced couples, she knew Percy and Penelope had plans, as did George and Katie, Fred and Alicia, and Lee and Angelina. Audrey had always hated Valentines, but this year seemed worse than ever. The rest of her friends finally left, giving up on getting Audrey to come along and Audrey curled up in the common room couch with one of her tattered trashy novels. She was only five pages into it when it was jerked from her hand. "Hey," came the Scottish accent, "you want to enjoy a V-day for singles together." Recognizing the voice, Audrey put down her book and took Oliver's hand.  
  
The two friends got a basket of food from the house elves and headed towards the lake for their picnic. It was better than any Valentine's Audrey could remember. She and Oliver just ate and enjoyed each other's company. Audrey was glad she had seen Cho in Roger's bed. If she hadn't, she would probably be enjoying some overly romantic moment with him instead of sitting with Oliver pretending there was no one else in the world.  
  
Oliver watched as Audrey threw her head back in laughter. He did not know what had happened with Audrey and Roger. He was not sure he even cared. He did know that Roger probably had no clue what he lost. Oliver would do anything for Audrey, something he was sure Roger was not capable of. He had seen the way Roger and Cho acted together. He wanted to punch Roger and tell him what a great girl he had in Audrey. While Oliver had a bigger fan club than Roger, he would gladly have traded them all to be able to hold Audrey the way Roger did. Despite all of his feelings, Oliver was glad just to have Audrey back to what they had always been, the best of friends who relied on each other when no one else was around.  
  
The two continued to spend much more time together. They were as close as they had ever been. The two Quidditch teams began practicing together, too. Oliver figured his chasers could learn a lot from Audrey and Audrey knew it would do her keeper good to practice with someone as talented as Oliver. Soon, it was time for Gryffindor's second set of matches. The two Gryffindor captains were in bliss too much for this to bother them, though. Audrey knew her team was unstoppable and after Slytherin, everyone else seemed a breeze to Oliver. He wouldn't let his team know he felt this way, though. No, they would still have to suffer "stressed out, die to win" Oliver before their match.  
  
However, there never were any matches. The house team was about to take the field for the first game while the reserves suited up when McGonagall appeared. She informed them there would be no Quidditch match and wouldn't even listen to Oliver's protests. After sending Harry Potter to find Ron Weasley, McGonagall turned to Oliver once again. "Mr. Wood, would you please go inform the reserve team there will be no match. Also, will you send Audrey out? Tell her to hurry, too because I must collect Percy, too." Oliver nodded and headed into the locker room.  
  
What could she possibly want with Audrey? Maybe it had to do with one of the Weasley's, thought Oliver, since she was summoning Ron and Percy as well. No, she hadn't taken the twins with her. But then again, who would involve the twins in a serious matter? What ever it is, he concluded, I am sure Audrey will tell us. "Team, there will be no matches today. I think there has been another attack." The whole room let out a harmonious gasp. Oliver walked over to Audrey. "Hey, McGonagall wants to see you. She's waiting outside. I'll be in the common room."  
  
"Thanks." whispered Audrey. She tried not to let Oliver see her panic. Maybe McGonagall had the same suspicions that Audrey was the heir. Now she knew she couldn't be, though. She was too busy thinking about Oliver and Quidditch to have released another attack subconsciously in her mind. She hung her Quidditch robes and went to meet McGonagall, not meeting anyone's eyes as she walked out.  
  
"Audrey," started McGonagall, "I am afraid I have some bad news. Let's go find Percy. There is something you two need to see." Audrey followed with mixed emotions. Firstly, she was glad that McGonagall didn't suspect her. She was, however, worried about the upcoming bit of bad news. After finding Percy, they joined Ron and Harry in the main hall and the four students followed McGonagall in silence. She didn't speak to them until they got to the hospital wing. "I warn you, " she said, "this might come as a bit of a shock." She then led Percy and Audrey to one side of the room and returned to lead Harry and Ron in. Whatever Percy and Audrey had been preparing themselves for, it certainly was not this.  
  
On the bed in front of them laid a petrified Penelope. They turned to see why Ron and Harry had been brought in. Seeing Hermione in the same state as Penelope across the room, Audrey knew Ron must have been dying inside. As much as the three were all best friends, Audrey knew that Ron was beginning to feel something more for Hermione. Well, as much as a twelve year old can feel, anyway. Audrey and Percy turned back to Penelope and just held hands, staring at the figure in silence. There silence was soon interrupted as a small group of Ravenclaws entered the room. Audrey was not even affected by Cho and Roger walking in together. She gave them one look and turned her eyes back to her petrified friend. Eventually, they were all kicked out and sent back to their common rooms.  
  
Oliver could tell that whatever the meeting with McGonagall was about was not good news. He had known Percy his whole life and could not remember seeing him so upset. Audrey didn't look much better. Percy simply nodded in his direction and went up to his room. Audrey's eyes followed her uncle as he went up the stair, then redirected onto Oliver. Without saying anything, she ran into his arms. After about ten minutes, he managed to gather between her tears that Penelope and Hermione had been petrified. He knew how much Penelope's friendship meant to Audrey. It was hard enough on her having her best girlfriend in another house, but now she couldn't talk to her no matter what. Oliver just sat there, holding Audrey until her crying ceased and her wet, green eyes looked up into his.  
  
It felt so right to Audrey to be lying in Oliver's arms. Being there made her believe everything would be okay. She had never felt that level of warmth and comfort from anyone but her mother. Once she was certain she was through crying, she looked up. When their eyes met, she was overcome with a longing stronger than she had ever felt. The magnetism seemed to be drawing them closer and before they knew what was happening, they were melting into each others kisses. 


	12. the chamber

Chapter 12  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, the two finally broke apart. Oliver was the first to speak. "You don't know how long I have wanted to do that." "Then why the hell did it take you so long?" was Audrey's reply. "I was scared. I didn't think that was what you wanted, or needed. You needed a friend, and I am not very good at playing two roles at once." "Are you saying that after that kiss we are just going to go back to being friends then?" "After that kiss? I don't think I could do that. I'll just have to work extra hard on being your friend, and maybe something else?" "Do you mean it?" His only reply was yet another passionate kiss.  
  
The two agreed not to tell Percy about their relationship until Penelope was back. While they knew Percy would be happy for them, it might bring up too many memories of his own relationship. Everyone else they told seemed to react the same way, telling the two, "About damn time!". Audrey and Oliver had to agree. With her new romance, and the knowledge that Penelope would soon be unpetrified, Audrey was in bliss. As always, though, things at Hogwarts were about to take a turn for the worse.  
  
"Fred, George, Audrey, Oliver, Katie..They took Hagrid and Dumbledore." shouted Ron as he ran towards the five late on night in the common room. "What are you talking about?" asked Audrey. Ron then proceeded to calm down and explain to the five older students about Hagrid being taken to Azkaban and the ministers signing for Dumbledore's temporary leave. Suddenly, Audrey hated Lucius more than his son. Taking Hagrid away must mean that things were going to get worse, which was not good with Dumbledore gone. Audrey had only needed a year in the wizarding world to respect Dumbledore as a great wizard.  
  
Most of the castle was back to normal by the time spring hit. Still, they knew terror could return at any moment. Audrey was getting more worried by the day. Without Dumbledore at the school, who would protect her if her power was found out? Whoever was opening the chamber was no doubt in with Voldemort's crowd, and Dumbledore and her trainer had told her the dark side would love to have her powers on their side.  
  
Just as Audrey suspected, something did happen with the chamber that involved her. Ginny had been taken into the chamber. For the first time in months, Audrey's nightmare about the red head at the chamber came back to her. It was not her, but Ginny she saw opening the chamber. Not wanting to fall asleep to anymore nightmares involving Ginny and the chamber, Audrey went down to the common room. She was feeling incredibly guilty. What if the monster had taken Ginny into the chamber to get to Audrey? The last thing Audrey wanted to do was cause harm to her family. She dreaded what would happen to Ginny, but at the same time, she wanted to know if she was ok. Trusting her months of training, Audrey closed her eyes and tried to tap into the chamber. What she saw amazed her.  
  
Her thoughts flew right past a passed out Lockhart and Ron trying to dig through a pile of rocks. She then flew threw a long tunnel and saw Ginny lying on the ground, and Harry trying to fend off a large snake as a good looking young man watched with a smirk. Her only thoughts then revolved around someone rescuing the younger Gryffindors. She again focused into the chamber and saw her Ginny waking from the floor and looking up at Harry Potter. There was no sign of danger, only a tattered and destroyed diary. She hoped that her powers were working and that Ginny really was okay. All she could do now was wait.  
  
And wait she did, until she was called into Dumbledore's office. "First, Miss Weasley, I will have you know that your aunt is safe thanks to Harry Potter." "But sir, what about Ron, Lockhart, and the young man who was down there with them?" "Just as I suspected. I knew you would use your powers when a member of your family was in danger." "I'm sorry sir, I know I should not have used it for my personal reasons." "No, my dear. Checking up on one's family is not personal. I am pleased by your experience. As to what you saw down there, "Dumbledore started, telling her about the chamber and Tom Riddle. "Now, I must ask you not to repeat to anyone what you saw in the chamber." Audrey simply nodded her head. "Good, now, go join the rest of your family in the hospital wing. I am sure you are anxious to see them all doing well." Audrey hugged the old man and took off to join the rest of the Weasleys.  
  
Just when Audrey thought things couldn't get any better, Penelope and the others were unpetrified and the Great Feast arrived. On top of a great meal, Hagrid returned from Azkaban. Even better than that were Dumbledore's announcements. No more Lockhart and no exams! And to top it all off, Gryffindor had one the house cup for the second year in a row! Audrey smiled down to the end of the table, knowing they once again had Harry Potter to thank for a great loss, but an even greater gain, of their points.  
  
Soon, it was time to cross back over in the muggle world. This year, Audrey would be spending the first half of her break in America and the last part at the Burrow. Luckily, Oliver was going to spend the first week and a half at home with her and the others were coming for Oliver's birthday in a week. Despite how miserable she was last summer at home, Audrey was looking forward to going back to the East Coast. 


	13. Gryffindors on the coast

Chapter 13  
  
"So what you are saying is that that lady in the kitchen actually prepares the meals all by herself and then just brings them out here?" asked Oliver in awe. The rest of the table could not suppress their laughter. "What did you expect, "asked his much humored girlfriend, "house elves slaving away and apparating the food to the table?" "Yes," he answered indignantly, "that is exactly what I expected." He himself could no longer contain his laughter either and joined the rest of the table. "Guess it's going to take me a while to get used to this muggle stuff, huh?"  
  
"That's ok; you should have seen Audrey when we were trying to convince her about magic stuff. She was not about to run through a wall to get to the Hogwarts platform." "Thanks mom, I really wanted everyone to know that." Lisa proceeded to tell Oliver more funny stories about Audrey when she first entered the magical world.  
  
Tina could not quit smiling. There was no doubt in her mind that sending Audrey to Hogwarts was the best decision. She was happy and for the first time, the whole family was close and happy. Still, being related back to the magic world made her miss Sam. She hadn't had a conversation with a guy that didn't involve business since her late husband's death. After she finally got over the loss and had managed to build her life back up, she had to raise another child. Now, though, seeing the two younger women in the house happy with Bill and Oliver, she wondered if maybe it wasn't too late to try for romance again. Older women were falling in love all over again all the time. Why should she be any different?  
  
"It's really nice here. Do you miss it a lot while you're in Europe?" Oliver asked Audrey while they were taking their nightly walk on the beach.  
  
"I miss my mother and grandmother, and I kind of miss the coast and stuff, but that's about it. I have never been as happy as I am now, though. Hogwarts is the best thing that ever happened to me."  
  
"Really? You don't miss your school or friends or anything? We all left right after elementary school for Hogwarts and most knew about it. You were pulled into a world you knew nothing about in the middle of high school. That doesn't bother you at all? "  
  
"No, actually, I am thankful for it. I didn't exactly have the best social situation around here."  
  
"Are you kidding me? You are the most gorgeous, thoughtful, talented person I know. How could you not have been surrounded by adoring fans?"  
  
"I don't know. People probably thought I was really snobby because I thought I had everything going for me, they couldn't understand how someone like me could take a while to warm up to people I guess."  
  
"You didn't seem like that when you started Hogwarts. Well, aside from that whole breakdown in my dorm." Oliver said with a laugh. "But no one ever thought you were a snob."  
  
"Well, when I met the Weasleys I guess I was just glad to be away from my life here and have a family. I bonded to the twins immediately and it's kind of hard to be stand offish with them around!"  
  
"Well, for what it's worth, my life has been a lot better since you came."  
  
"Are you just saying that to make me feel better?"  
  
"No, I mean it. Audrey, I have wanted to hold you since the moment I saw you in Diagon Alley. Now I can whenever I want and it's the best feeling in the world. I have never cared about anything like I do Quidditch and then you come along. I have to make myself quit thinking about you long enough to play a single match. It killed me to see you with Roger. The day you two broke up was so weird for me. I was upset for him hurting you, but another part of me was so happy that you were once again single and if I could quit acting like an idiot around you so much, you could be mine."  
  
"If it's any consolation, I only dated Roger to get over you."  
  
"And just when I thought I couldn't love you anymore!"  
  
The two shared one final long kiss on the beach and headed back to the house. Everyone was coming tomorrow for Oliver's birthday party and they needed to be wide awake the next morning.  
  
Audrey and Oliver heard a loud crash followed by a string of Bloody Hells as they walked through the house the next afternoon. "Oh, the Weasleys must be here. We sure do know how to make our entrances." Audrey loved being able to include herself with the group of red heads when she spoke. She and Oliver entered the living room to find Percy fussing at the other four for their rude entrance. In all of his lecturing, he didn't think to move out of the way and was soon knocked down by Katie, Angela, and Alicia. Luckily they managed to all untangle themselves and move as the other Gryffindors came through the fire place. Finally, Penelope came through and it was time for the party to begin.  
  
Oliver stood with Percy and Penelope as Fred spun Audrey around the yard not so in time with the music. They were scaring the other couples out of their path and Oliver was just waiting for Audrey to pass out from dizziness. When the song finally ended, Audrey had a large look of relief on her face. She moved very quickly away from Fred right to Oliver's side and he mockingly put a protective arm around her. With his girlfriend once again by his side, Oliver took a moment to overlook the party Audrey and his friends had planned.  
  
There was a band, lots of food, and everyone seemed to be having lots of fun. He then noticed that Fred was moving on to new victims, this time with the help of his brother and Lee. The three were spinning their girlfriends in circles and with the nod of Fred's head, right into the swimming pool. To the guy's surprise, the girls just laughed and enjoyed the cooling off. Not wanting to miss out, the boys jumped in after them. Oliver laughed at the six as they splashed around. He remembered how much it used to hurt him to see them together. Audrey would be off with Roger and his other friends seemed to all be paired up as well. Sure, he could have gotten almost any girl he had wanted, but after Elizabeth, he had decided he could not settle for someone who wasn't Audrey again. Looking at the girl beside him, he decided it was the best decision he had ever made.  
  
"Where is the rest of your family?" asked Oliver as the last guest flooed away.  
  
"They went to the mountains for the weekend. Figured they wouldn't be missed with the party and all. They'll be back late tomorrow night or early Sunday morning."  
  
"So, we have the house to ourselves?"  
  
"Yes, we also have to feed ourselves. They give the help the weekends off."  
  
"For a weekend alone with you? Small price to pay."  
  
"Mr. Wood, just what are you suggesting? Because I was planning on going to sleep in my room and seeing you again tomorrow. However, it appears you might have different plans. "  
  
"Do I ever!" With that, Oliver picked her up and carried her up the stairs with no complaints from Audrey. 


	14. In that moment

Chapter 14  
  
"Well, here we are." Oliver said as he laid Audrey on his bed in the guest room.  
  
"Yep, here we are. I guess we should go to sleep now. Good night." Audrey rolled over, laughing at the expression she knew Oliver was giving her back. Instead, he just began kissing her shoulders. "I can't go to sleep with you doing that!"  
  
"It's so hard to resist my charm, I know."  
  
Audrey turned so she was facing him again. Instead of the kiss he was expecting, Oliver received a pillow upside his head. "Hey, what was that for?"  
  
"That, love, was for being conceited. Your charm is worthless on me. I was simply implying that your moves were annoying and that." Before Audrey could get out another word, Oliver was on top of her tickling her so she could no longer breath, much less speak.  
  
"Oliver..get..off.of me...right..this..instance!"  
  
"Say the magic words!"  
  
"Or..I..will..never..kiss.you again!."  
  
Oliver rolled off of her. "Not the words I was expecting, but oh well!"  
  
"Now that we are exiting immaturity." It was now Oliver that was underneath as Audrey lay across him kissing any part of Oliver that was exposed. In response, Oliver began doing the same to her. This of course was as far as they had ever gone. After they tired of this, Audrey sat up and leaned back on the balls her feet, still straddling Oliver.  
  
"Audrey, have you ever, you know?"  
  
"Have I ever what?"  
  
"You know, had."  
  
"Had sex?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"When? With who? Roger"  
  
"Good Lord, no. It was when I was still in school here. It was this guy named Josh I dated."  
  
"How was it?"  
  
"I kind of numbed myself to the whole thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We'd been dating a while and I knew he was used to it. I thought I might love him, but I wasn't sure. Didn't really matter either way to me, so I did it. "  
  
"Audrey, that doesn't really seem like you."  
  
"It wasn't. It's like I told you, I was a different person before you met me."  
  
"So, you've never had sex with anyone else?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Did you love him?"  
  
"I never really loved anybody Oliver."  
  
"No one?"  
  
"Until you, at least.(long pause) Have you ever?"  
  
"Never."  
  
"Even with Elizabeth? But I thought she."  
  
"Yeah, I'm probably about the only one she hasn't been with. But I didn't want to with her, not my first time. I wanted to be with somebody I loved. I wanted my first time to be with you."  
  
"Do you still want it to? I mean, even after what I told you?"  
  
"Yes. There's not much you can tell me to change the way I feel about you. I love you Audrey, I've never felt this way before. Whenever you are ready, I want to share it with you."  
  
"Oliver?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm ready."  
  
That was all it took. A few more passionate kisses and a lot less clothing and Oliver was inside her. Nothing had ever felt so good or right to either. Audrey felt like it was her first time, and emotionally, though not physically, it was. In that moment, it was as if they had always loved each other, and always would.  
  
After that night, there relationship seemed to mean much more to the two of them. When it was time for Oliver to go back home, Audrey felt as if she had lost a part of her, even if it was only for a couple of weeks. 


	15. What about the future?

Chapter 15  
  
"Audrey, are you finished packing yet?"  
  
"I'm coming Mom. Do you know how hard it is fitting all my shoes in this one bag? Besides, Dad's not even here yet to apparate with my things."  
  
"Why in the world are you taking all those shoes anyway? You're not going to have time to wear them all while at school!"  
  
"Ye of little faith!"  
  
"Just hurry up. You need to tell your grandmother and great- grandparents goodbye before you leave and I don't want you keeping Bill and the Weasleys waiting. I thought you'd have been packed days ago!"  
  
"And what would give you such a ridiculous thought?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Maybe that you would be see everyone again? Silly me, what was I thinking!"  
  
"There, I did it!" With her shoes all packed away, Audrey began lugging her stuff down the stairs, sometimes throwing them instead of wasting the time to walk ALL the way down the stairs.  
  
"Good, now go tell everyone goodbye before you leave."  
  
Audrey had just finished telling everyone good-bye when Bill arrived.  
  
"I'll go ahead and apparate with your things. You can tell your mom good-bye and then floo over. Good-bye Lisa, I'll see you at the end of the summer." After giving Lisa a long hug and picking up Audrey's things, Bill disappeared.  
  
"Good-bye mom. I love you!"  
  
"Bye Audrey, I'll see you in a month."  
  
Audrey released her mother and grabbed the Floo Powder. "The Burrow!"  
  
"Audrey, what a pleasure to have you in our humble home."  
  
"We are honored to be graced with your presence."  
  
She didn't have to look up to know it was the twins standing above her. "Could you two quit being smart asses long enough to help me up?"  
  
"Why, of course. Perhaps you would like us to dust you off and carry you into the den as well?"  
  
"That's okay. I don't trust you two to do anything helpful anymore!" Audrey hugged the twins and ran off the find the rest of the family. Oh, it was so good to be back!  
  
"Audrey, go change into your suit. We're going swimming." Ginny didn't need to tell her twice. Audrey loved swimming in the hole behind the house with the Weasleys.  
  
Just when Audrey thought her day couldn't get anybody, who was sitting by the hole but Oliver! Seeing him in nothing but his swim trunks put some interesting thoughts into her head. Luckily, Oliver spotted her before her thoughts could get too out of hand. "Audrey!" Obviously, Oliver was as happy to see her as she him. He ran and grabbed her into a tight embrace, picking her up and spinning her in the process. "I have missed you so much." The two were finally broken from their sentimental moment when the twins pushed them into the hole.  
  
"Hey Audrey, what are you going to do after we finish Hogwarts this year?" Dinner had just been cleaned up and Oliver and Audrey were sitting outside before Oliver went home.  
  
"I'd always pictured myself going to Clemson University and cheering. Now I'm not really sure. What are you going to do?"  
  
"Hopefully I'll be playing professional Quidditch. You know, I bet you have a shot at going professional too if you want."  
  
"I'm not sure if it's really for me. I have sometime to decide, though. Still, you and Percy and the others are lucky. You grew up in this world knowing what you wanted to do. Although I am glad to be a part of all of this, I didn't realize until now how much it would change my whole life."  
  
"You know Audrey, you can always give your muggle college a chance, I hear some of them have programs for witches. You can check into it."  
  
"Thanks Oliver, I might just do that!"  
  
"Well, whatever we are doing this time next year, I hope we have time for this."  
  
"You mean just sitting here with each other, talking?"  
  
"That's exactly what I mean." 


	16. Back to Hogwarts

Chapter 16  
  
Before Audrey knew it, the summer had come to an end. As soon as she finished packing her packs, she knew it was over. She would go meet her mother at Bill's for dinner and go to bed, only to wake up to go to the station. Not that she wasn't looking forward to school; she was just said that it was her last year. She thought about the conversation she and Oliver had had a lot. What was she going to do when she finished?  
  
Since it was her last year, she was having dinner with just her parents before going to school. After they finished eating, it became apparent that they too wanted to discuss her future.  
  
"Are you ready to start your last year?" asked her father.  
  
"I am definitely ready to get back, but I'm not ready to leave Hogwarts behind yet."  
  
"Oh, I remember that feeling all too well. It's not so bad afterwards, though. And it's very easy to keep in touch with everyone. Still, as much as I loved Hogwarts, I was also ready to get to work the minute I received my job offer."  
  
"Audrey, have you given any thought to what you are going to do after you finish?" Now her mother had entered the conversation.  
  
"Actually, I haven't. I don't even know what I can do!"  
  
"This is just a suggestion, but your father and I received an owl from Dumbledore. He said there was a college not far from where we live actually that had a special program. He thinks it would be very good for you and wants you to go by his office to look over some stuff."  
  
"Which college?"  
  
"Funny, he didn't mention which. I'm sure he can answer all your questions when you see him again."  
  
"And, if you don't want to do that, he can tell you what other options you have. With your scores, I am sure you can get almost any job." Her father had obviously just ended the conversation because he then told her to get everything ready for tomorrow and he and Lisa left.  
  
When she was sure everything was ready to be taken to the station the next morning, Audrey went to go tell her parents goodnight. She suddenly stopped outside of the den when she heard the two arguing.  
  
"Don't you think Audrey has a right to know?"  
  
"Bill, I am perfectly capable of making decisions regarding my own child. I have been around her these past seventeen years so don't tell me what to do when it comes to her!"  
  
"Damn it Lisa, whose fault is it that I missed her first fifteen years? It sure as bloody hell isn't mine!"  
  
"Do NOT bring that into this argument Bill Weasley!"  
  
"You are the one who brought it! Lisa, don't you think she has the right to know what is going on in her own family? She's not a child anymore; I think she can handle it."  
  
"I don't want to worry her over nothing, I am sure everything will be okay!"  
  
"Then why in the hell did you just start crying?"  
  
"You're right, she might be able to handle it, but I can't! Bill, please don't tell her, not yet anyway."  
  
Audrey looked around the corner to see Bill pulling Lisa into an embrace as Lisa continued crying. Audrey thought it best they didn't know she was there and went back to her room. She would see her parents in the morning.  
  
That night, she had trouble getting to sleep. Whatever it was Lisa wasn't telling her must be serious for the two of them to have been arguing so heatedly over it. She finally guessed Lisa would tell her when the time was right and drifted off to sleep.  
  
Audrey was awakened bright and early the next morning. It was time to begin her last year at Hogwarts. She first told her father good-bye and once again promised to write. When he left to put her things aboard, she turned to her mother.  
  
"Mom, is everything all right?"  
  
"Yes dear, I just can't believe it's your last year, that's all. You've grown up so fast, in so many ways. I am so proud of you, and your grandmother is too. Always remember that." Lisa hugged her daughter good- bye, but released before she started crying again. "We love you Audrey."  
  
"I love you too, and tell grandmother I love her."  
  
"I will, now go before you miss the train. Be sure to owl." After one last hug, Audrey took off to find her friends.  
  
It didn't take long to locate the compartment containing her group of friends. You could hear the Weasley twins the moment you stepped on the train. Audrey had to laugh at the site that greeted her when she walked into the compartment. They had way too many people in one small area. The Weasley twins each had their girlfriends on their laps and Lee and Angelina were squeezed on the other side with everyone's stuff. This left poor Oliver to stretch out on the floor. Luckily, Penelope and Percy were off doing their Head Boy and Girl duties and would not be taking up any much needed space in the compartment. Audrey put her bag in the seat with Lee and Angelina and sprawled on the floor with Oliver. Amazingly, none of the group complained about being squeezed into such a tight space together and they had a very enjoyable ride to Hogwarts. None of them even felt the Dementors on the train. Audrey had heard they were going to be there, and remembering the stories she had heard, prayed they would not come near her compartment.  
  
For the first time since she received her letter, Audrey sat with the Gryffindors in the Great Hall, waiting for the sorting to begin. She was glad she got to experience it from this side before she left. After the sorting and Dumbledore's announcements about the Dementors and new professors, Audrey enjoyed her last Welcome Back Feast at Hogwarts.  
  
After the feast, Audrey went to Dumbledore's office while the rest of her friends headed to the Gryffindor tower. "Bubblegum." Audrey paused to watch the stairs to Dumbledore's office reveal themselves. She was going to pay extra close attention to everything. She didn't want to forget a single part of Hogwarts. Well, maybe Snape and the Slytherins. "Ah, Miss Weasley. Please, have a seat. I am assuming you came to talk to me about your future?"  
  
"Yes sir. My parents said you had mentioned a muggle school near my mother and grandmother?"  
  
"Yes. I am assuming you have heard of Clemson University?"  
  
"Have I? I grew up wanting to be a Clemson cheerleader."  
  
"Well, you might just get your chance. They have an excellent magical studies program there. They also have a specialist that can help you with your powers. I think it would be an excellent opportunity for you. However, it would take a little extra work this year?"  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"You would need to continue working on your powers. The new professor, Remus Lupin has offered to take over working with you. You would also need to study in depth two special areas of study. I have the list of those that Clemson accepts from its applicants. I believe you can handle this, though."  
  
"Yes sir. Thank you so much!"  
  
"Oh, one last thing. You will also find a packet about cheerleading tryouts at Clemson in there. I thought it might interest you."  
  
Before she could stop herself, Audrey was hugging Dumbledore. "Oh, thank you!"  
  
Seventh year was turning out to be incredibly hard for Audrey and her friends. Not only did they have to prepare for NEWTs, but they spent a lot of time preparing for a chosen field of work. Audrey was loaded with studying and Quidditch. She had yet to tell anyone that she was going to Clemson next year. She didn't know how to break the news to Oliver she would be so far away. She wanted to enjoy lots of time with him and her other friends before telling him.  
  
Soon, it was Hogsmeade weekend. Audrey was relieved to have a break from all of her work. She and Oliver had agreed to spend the day just the two of them. They hadn't had a lot of alone time since they got back so they were going to make the most of their day.  
  
After downing a couple of butterbeers, the two set off for some shopping. The only store that seemed to keep their attention for any amount of time was the new Quidditch store. Still, that didn't keep them long. When they were certain everyone had cleared Three Broomsticks, they went back to find the secret passage the Weasley twins had told them about. Sure enough, it was there.  
  
By the looks of the place, her identical uncles were not so innocent either. It appeared they too had been using the secret room just off of the passage for the exact reason she and Oliver were there. She wasn't sure whether she should be proud of mortified. When Oliver grabbed her from behind, all thoughts of the twins and their dirty deeds disappeared. She and Oliver hadn't been together like this since he had stayed with her and she wasn't sure when they would get the chance too again. She was not going to waste this moment pondering her other family members' sex lives.  
  
Audrey and Oliver spent a good four hours in the room before they realized they needed to head back before everyone started arriving at Three Broomsticks. As she watched Oliver get up and get dressed, it took all of the control she had for Audrey not to pull him back into bed. Every time they had been together that day felt better than the first. There was no doubt in her mind that she loved Oliver. And that hurt her. It hurt to think about next year when they would no longer be together. He would go off playing Quidditch and she would be going to Clemson. She knew that as much as she loved Oliver, she could not give up her future for him, no matter how much pain it caused the two of them. Still, she had decided until spring to tell him. She had cheerleading tryouts and April and knew she could not keep it a secret when she began training more than usual and left for the tryout weekend. Until then, she was going to cherish their last minutes together. 


	17. Last Christmas

Chapter 17  
  
When the students returned to Hogwarts, they had just enough time to change before the beginning of the Halloween feast. Audrey loved the Halloween feast. Remembering all the havoc she and her so-called friends had always caused on the holidays reminded her how lucky she was to be at Hogwarts. This being her last year, she often thought about how different things could have been if she had not been given the chance to come here. She was once nothing more than a lost kid in with the wrong kid. She had conformed to someone she wasn't, someone she was not ashamed of. There was barely a trace of that girl in her now.  
  
After the feast, the Gryffindors were greeted with a shocking and disturbing sight. The portrait of the Fat Lady had been slashed and the Fat Lady was nowhere in sight. In the midst of all of the commotion, Peeves came to float over the students. When he informed them that it was Sirius Black's doing, the hysterics only heightened. Once Percy and McGonagall had calmed everyone down, they were informed that all students would be sleeping in the Great Hall.  
  
"The staff would be looking for Black, so naturally Penelope and I will be overseeing the Great Hall. There is no reason to panic." Audrey secretly thought this gave her more reason to panic and Percy tried to calm the younger years. After making sure Ginny was okay, Audrey set off to the corner her friends had over taken.  
  
"Wow, it's just like a slumber party."  
  
"Oh please Fred, let me paint your nails."  
  
"Okay George, but only if I can play with your hair." Leave it to the twins to turn such a serious matter into a joke. Over the past couple of years, Audrey had learned that the twins could only handle things was humor. It didn't matter if they were sad, happy, or anywhere in between. It was their only element.  
  
The teacher's search provided hopeless and Sir Cadogan, who insisted on continuously inventing stupid passwords and challenging the Gryffindors to duals whenever they tried to enter, temporarily replaced the Fat Lady. Audrey was tempted to take him up on it one day out of annoyance, but she feared who the newest portrait replacement would be.  
  
Finally, it was time for Quidditch season to begin. The first game was against Hufflepuff. As always, Audrey was not worried. She knew she once again had an unstoppable team as far as reserve teams went, and Hufflepuff was definitely no threat. Oliver, however, was training his team as if they were playing for the World Cup. Audrey knew it was more out of it being his final year with the team than out of fear of Hufflepuff. He wanted so badly to win the House Cup, impress the scouts, and leave a mark on his team.  
  
Audrey was waiting for Oliver inside after practice one day as the team came in dripping wet.  
  
"Audrey! I have missed you! Why haven't we seen each other much this year? Oh wait, I know, your boyfriend has gone psycho over the Hufflepuff match." Although she did not want to betray Oliver, Audrey had to agree with Alicia. She could hear the other team members complaining about practicing in the rain constantly as they came in. She could hear Fred and George above the others.  
  
"I haven't been properly dry since August." complained George.  
  
"We really should have a talk with that niece of ours about her boyfriend!" replied Fred. Luckily, the twins did not see Audrey hiding behind Katie and Alicia as they headed towards the tower. After everyone had headed to dry off and warm up, Oliver finally came.  
  
"Don't you dare touch me until you are dry! I refuse to look like the rest of your team. You really have gone crazy. I could ring those people out!"  
  
"Baby, just one hug! Anyway, you know how much winning this year means to me. "  
  
"I know, I was just kidding. Well, a little. And only about the crazy part. I was serious about you not touching me until you are dry. I'll meet you in the Astronomy Tower. "  
  
"Does that mean what I think it means?"  
  
"Only if you think it means we need to get our Astronomy homework done!"  
  
The weather had not cleared up any by the day of the matches. The reserve team would play soon after the house team. Oliver was always bad on game day, but this time, he was just awful. Audrey refused to go near him until after the game.  
  
"Damn it, if this isn't love, I don't know what is." Audrey and Percy were sitting in the stands waiting for the game to start. Audrey would only have come out in the rain to see Oliver. If it hadn't been her senior year, she still might have waited in the common room to congratulate him. Audrey thought the game would take forever. Cedric and Henry came circling, obviously not able to see the snitch through the weather. Finally, Harry took off after it on his Nimbus 2000. Audrey turned to look at Cedric tailing him. Her attention was quickly drawn away as she heard a collective gasp. When her eyes settled on the reason, she felt her heart lurch. Harry had just fallen out of the sky and was heading towards the ground at a pretty good speed. In the midst of all of that, Cedric had caught the snitch and Hufflepuff had been proclaimed the winners. Audrey looked towards the posts to see a very depressed Oliver coming down to meet his team. It was going to be a long night.  
  
Eventually, Oliver got over the defeat and began practicing his team even harder. They could still win the cup, but it was going to take nothing short of a miracle. Oliver wanted the cup more than he had ever wanted anything, even Audrey. One loss was not going to take it away from him, no matter what he had to do. They didn't receive a break again until Christmas holidays.  
  
Audrey couldn't believe it! The one holiday she was staying at Hogwarts and Oliver was going away with his family. Their last Christmas together and he was leaving! Well, he sure as hell better get me a nice gift, she thought. With Oliver gone, Audrey spent most of her vacation working on stuff from Clemson. No one was left in her dorm and her other girl friends were usually occupied with their boyfriends so she had no one to hide it from. She hated not being able to tell people what she was doing next year, but she didn't want to have to face to inevitability of good-bye just yet.  
  
When Christmas day arrived, Audrey headed to the fifth year girls dorm to open gifts with her friends. Everyone seemed to give her sentimental gifts, realizing it was their last year with her around. She felt herself tear up several times, and even the twins got emotional once or twice. There was no gift from Oliver. Instead, he had sent a note saying he wanted to be there himself when they exchanged gifts. Great, thought Audrey, now I have to wait even longer for my favorite gift. But at least she would get to share the moment with him.  
  
When Oliver returned, Audrey was in his dorm waiting on him. "Miss me that much?"  
  
"No, "she replied, "I just wanted my gift that much." Despite her words, she leapt off of the bed to kiss her boyfriend. She had missed him, but she would never let him know how much. It was time to start getting used to him not always being there, she told herself.  
  
"Well, don't I get mine?" Audrey had been so lost in thoughts of Oliver and the future she hadn't noticed him holding a small box. She grabbed his envelope out of her bag and held it out. Without saying another word, the two swapped and tore into their gifts. Audrey just stared at hers.  
  
"Audrey, is this what I think it is?"  
  
"A ticket to the Quidditch World Cup? Yeah."  
  
"With lodging?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"You are the greatest."  
  
"I know!"  
  
"Well, what did you think of your gift?"  
  
"It's beautiful Oliver. You really shouldn't have gotten this for me."  
  
"It's a promise ring. I wanted you to know that no matter what happens, I'll always be with you, somehow, in someway." Audrey couldn't take it anymore. She began sobbing. "Baby, are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, it's just that, oh, I love you so much Oliver and you're going to be off playing Quidditch next year and." She couldn't say anymore.  
  
"It's okay. You'll figure out what you want to do. There are plenty of options around here for work. It's going to be all right." Oh, if only he knew. 


	18. The End

Chapter 18  
  
Every time Audrey thought she had gained the courage to tell Oliver about Clemson, she looked into his eyes and couldn't do it. So she went about life as if nothing were going to change. There was Quidditch practice, studying, friends, and Oliver. They all lived their lives as if graduation was never coming. Audrey was exhausted, though. Aside from trying to keep things the way they were, she still had to go to her Skepsi training, but she also had to practice if she had any hope of trying out for the cheerleading squad in the spring. It killed her not to be able to tell anyone what she was doing when she disappeared for a couple of hours everyday. They just assumed she was getting tutoring for the upcoming NEWTs.  
  
It was the day of the Gryffindor-Slytherin matches for the cup that everything went down hill for Audrey. For the first time since she arrived at Hogwarts, the reserve team lost their match. This was not the way Audrey wanted to remember her final moment on the Quidditch pitch. Even though they still won the cup, it put Audrey in a foul mood. Even Oliver finally winning the House Cup he had dreamed about his whole life didn't lift her spirits a lot. Needless to say, she was not in a great mood when for the party in the common room.  
  
"I'm really proud of you", said Audrey as she hugged her boyfriend upon his entrance into the common room. "I still can't believe we finally won it. Six years and it's finally ours! I talked to the Puddlemere scout after the game and he said if I want it, the keeper position is mine. He still wants me to come to the tryout session as soon as exams are over, though. Isn't that great? And you can go with me and look around the town and all." "We'll see" "You have to go. Don't you want to get acquainted with the town before my season starts?" "Why would I want to do that?" "Well, I thought, maybe you would come with me?" "Oh, that's your brilliant plan for my life? Just to follow you around while you block quaffles for the rest of your life? I love you Oliver, but that is not what I want to do." "Then what the bloody hell do you want to do? Because it seems I am the only one giving any thought to the future in this relationship." "That's because we can't have a future in our relationship." With that, Audrey ran off to her room before anyone could see her crying.  
  
"What in the hell was she talking about?" "We don't know Oliver; we are just as confused as you are. She's never mentioned to us what she planned on doing after graduation. Just this summer, Bill was getting really irritated with the fact that she hadn't thought about her future. And I sure as hell don't know what she could be planning that couldn't involve you two being together." After Audrey's outburst, Oliver had gone to the twins to see if they had any clue why Audrey had made the comment about their relationship not having a future. They were just as baffled as he. Although he should have been enjoying the night when he finally won the cup, Oliver couldn't and went to his room while the rest of the house celebrated his victory.  
  
Oliver's thoughts were interrupted by a knocking at the door. He was surprised when he looked up to see Audrey standing in the doorway. "Oliver, we need to talk." "Damn right we do!" "Look, there are some things I need to tell you and I would appreciate it if you would keep the smart ass comments to a minimum. God Oliver, this is hard enough without you being mad at me." Oliver saw the pain in his girlfriend's eyes and immediately felt bad for snapping at her. He slid over to make room for her beside him on the bed. She sat crossed leg beside him and looked him straight in the eye. "Oliver, I am going to school in America next year." "What? Why? When did you decide this?" "The beginning of the school year, Dumbledore told me about a wizarding program at a school near where I grew up. It's a great opportunity for me and I need to take it, do you understand?" "Why have you kept this from me for so long?" "Because Oliver, I love you more than I ever thought I was capable of loving. I didn't want to tell you because I know that no matter how much we try, things are going to change between us now. We are going in separate directions in our lives and I thought the longer I waited to tell you, the longer we could stay the way we were." By this time, Audrey was crying and Oliver, too, could feel his eyes watering. "So, what do we do now?" "I don't know, we start exams soon and then we're gone. It's all over. And that scares me." "It scares me too, baby." Oliver pulled Audrey close to him and they fell asleep in each other's arms one last time.  
  
Audrey and Oliver remained close the rest of the school year. They studied together, worked out together, and spent a lot of time talking about what the future held for them, but as individuals, not as a couple. They still loved each other and Audrey still wore her promise ring, but everyone could tell something had changed. They no longer possessed the passion and hunger that was once felt between them. They were best friends again and as much as it secretly killed both of them that their romance was over, they knew it was inevitable.  
  
Soon, it was the moment they had all pretended was never coming, the end of the school year. Exams were over and graduation ceremonies were drawing near. As the younger students left, Audrey exchanged a tearful good- bye with Alicia, Angelina, Katie, and even Roger. Oliver held her as she waved to the departing train. The next morning she woke up and dressed in her white graduation dress robe. She had to admit that Oliver looked great in his black dress robe that all the guys wore for graduation. She gave him a long hug before they headed out to the ceremony. Audrey kept having to dry her eyes during the ceremony. Each time she thought she had pulled herself together again, someone did something to make her lose it, like Percy and Penelope mentioning her in their head boy and girl speeches or seeing Tina and Bill wipe a solitary tear from their eyes. Finally, the ceremony ended and Audrey managed to dry her eyes.  
  
The Gryffindors headed back to the common room to meet their families and say their good-byes. Audrey remained composed as she told everyone how much she would miss them. She only let out a small sob and Percy gave her a hug. She had saved Oliver for last, though. Not knowing what to say to him, she began to cry and they embraced. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, wiped one of his tears, and walked away from him with a side smile. She had officially ended the best chapter of her life, thus far.  
  
Glancing back at Hogwarts one last time, Audrey walked away from her past and into a new world, just like she had done almost three years ago. It was the best decision she had ever made and she hoped her new adventure held the same promise that she had found in her last journey in life. ....................................  
Oliver had not seen Audrey since the day she walked away from him in the common room. Nothing had ever hurt as bad as watching her leave. He received letters from her occasionally. They were very casual though, mostly talking about her recent visit with the Weasleys or what was going on with school or cheerleading. His were usually about Quidditch and how his season was going. There was nothing in any of their letters that would lead anyone to believe they had ever been in love. Now, two years after he watched her walk away from him in the common room, Oliver opened yet another letter.  
  
Dear Oliver, How is Quidditch going? The twins told me you were having a great season! I am still so proud of you. Imagine, moving up from the reserve team after only two years. That is so awesome! I just received a letter from Dumbledore yesterday. Seems the war is getting worse everyday. I think about Harry all the time and what he must be going through. I try to do my part as much as I can, but I am still advised to stay away from England. I hope that soon it will be safe for me to return. I miss the Weasleys so much and I can't believe I have not been able to see a single match since you joined Puddlemere. I am finally getting used to the idea that Tina is gone, but it is still weird. I never would have imagined the secret that my mother was keeping from me was that my grandmother had cancer. I had never thought about life without her around. I missed so much time with her while in Hogwarts and as soon as I come back to the states and get used to seeing her on a regular basis, and then, all of the sudden, she's gone. At least she got to see me finish Hogwarts. I can't believe that this is my last year in college. I once again have to make a decision what to do with my life! I am starting to regret taking all those extra classes. What made me think three years of college would be enough? I must have been crazy! Did I tell you they elected me cheerleading captain? I was so surprised. Too bad we don't have Quidditch here. Sometimes, when I get too stressed and can't handle anything, I fly around at night, pretending I am once again fighting for the house cup. Okay, enough of the chit-chat. Oliver, I am getting married. Can you believe it? I wanted you to be the first to know. I thought I would never find someone I loved as much as I loved you. Still, please don't think that this guy is a replacement. No one could ever take the place of you or what we had. I will always treasure the time we had and the memories we made. But we knew we were both going to have to move on. We walked away from more than just Hogwarts after graduation. As much as that hurt, I am sure we both know that it is for the best.  
  
Yours, Audrey 


End file.
